


Sparkle Dimming

by RadiantImagination86



Series: Sparkle Collection [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiantImagination86/pseuds/RadiantImagination86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When everything changes... Rules... Feelings... Everything. Downward spiral...</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Wednesday February 18 Osaka

**Liam ******  
I meet the boys in the lobby to go practice. Harry is not there. I ask, ‘Where is Harry?’ They shrug.  
Niall says, ‘I just tried to call his room but no answer and Louis tried his cell.’  
I walk to the desk and ask for his key. I state, ‘Guys, go start and I’ll find Harry.’  
I get to his room and trip over his shoes and workout clothes. At least, I know he came here. I walk in and see a large blob under the blankets. I walk around to the other side of the bed and see an empty bottle of wine. _Great, he was drinking. ___I pull on the blanket and it comes of quickly. He is face down in his underwear but he is out cold. I try shaking him awake but that doesn’t work. I pick up the bottle on the floor and go fill it with ice cold water from the bathroom. I come back out and roll him over. I pour half of it on his face and then empty it on his penis. I drop the bottle on his penis and he groans.  
He opens his eyes yelling, ‘Fuck, Liam. What was that for?’  
I say growing angrier by the minute, ‘For one, you were out cold. Get up.’  
Harry mutters, ‘No.’  
I state exasperated, ‘Excuse me? We have to work.’  
He mumbles, ‘I’m not going.’  
I state firmly, ‘Yes, you are.’ I turn to his suitcase and open it up. I grab him a pair of underwear, jeans, and a t-shirt. I grab his deodorant and rub it under his arms. ‘Harry, you better get up or I am going to start dressing you, right now.’  
He says, ‘No.’  
I reach for his underwear and he sit up immediately ramming into me. I respond rubbing my head, ‘I guess that got you up.’ Harry gets up grabbing something colorful off the bed and grabbing his clothes that I got out for him with. He slowly walks into the bathroom and I yell, ‘If you are not out in two minutes I am coming in after you.’ He slams the door.  
I grab his cell and see that he missed more than Louis call. A couple messages from Rebecca and two calls. I yell, ‘Harry?’  
He opens the door and mutters, ‘I’m done.’  
I say, ‘As we head to the car, you should probably return some calls or texts.’  
I throw him his phone as he asks, ‘Are you snooping?’  
I reply, ‘No, just making sure your phone was working. Let’s go.’ As we walk to the elevator, he plays his phone.  
**Harry ******  
_Dam Liam. I want to take a day off. ___I think as I walk out the door to go to practice with him. I check my phone. She called twice and texted me twice, ‘Did you get in yet?’ ‘Can you call me back?’  
I decide not to call her and text her instead, ‘Sorry, just got your messages. I had a busy night. Running late to work got to go.’  
Rebecca replies and I close my eyes after reading it, ‘Hope you had fun. Have a good day. I am heading to a party and will probably not get to the phone until tomorrow.’  
I text back, ‘Ok. Have fun.’ I put my phone away and cross my arms. We get in the car and sit in silence all the way to the stadium.  
We have practice and sound check. This is just cruel I wanted to go back to bed or get another drink. Finally, they order lunch in probably because if they didn’t I would just go back to bed.  
After lunch, I wrote with Niall but actually didn’t say any words to him, not that he didn’t try. By hour two, Niall gives up and we start sound check early.  
Zayn asks, ‘Harry, do you want sushi for dinner?’  
I respond, ‘Sure.’ We walk to the nearest Sushi shop near the stadium.  
We sit at the bar and order our food. I order a shot of sake and Zayn says, ‘Harry?’  
I mutter, ‘Stop, I don’t need a babysitter. Either have one or shut it?’ Before we leave I have another.  
We walk back in silence. I walk in and the stylist shoves me toward the shower. I shower quickly and dry off pulling on whatever is on nearest on the rack. I brush my teeth and they prep me for the show. Before I go up the steps I check my pocket to make sure her panties are still in there. The show ends and when I get back to the hotel I go to workout. I exercise for a couple hours and get two more shots before I go to bed.


	2. Thursday February 19 Osaka

**Harry ******  
The next morning I wake up and shower off early. Liam comes in at eight and I am just coming out of the shower.  
Liam asks, ‘Are you feeling better?’  
I glare at him while I put on a t-shirt and skinny jeans.  
He gets the hint and replies, ‘I will meet you downstairs, Mr. Sunshine.’  
I head down noticing the boys are waiting on the couch in the lobby. As I come down toward them, they nod and we get into the van to head to the stadium. We practice until ten taking a mini break.  
I decide to call Rebecca but she does not answer and it is eight at night her time. _Well, she is probably at a party. ___I go back and do some writing.  
We have a short sound check before lunch. I order in a sandwich and write until we come back to practice again. During a short break during practice Dan, one of our guitarist, comes over, ‘Hey, Harry. How are you?’  
I mumble, ‘Tired and this is just so terribly boring.’  
He asks curious, ‘What would you do if you weren’t here?’  
I run my fingers through my hair and reply, ‘Dreaming or realistic?’  
He answers, ‘Both. Real first?’  
I respond, ‘Drinking, exercise, or sleeping.’  
He opens his eyes wider shocked and mutters, ‘Oh, dreaming?’  
I whisper and say, ‘Go back to LA.’  
He drops his mouth and I am called back to my cue. We continue with practice.  
During a technical glitch, Dan comes back over and asks, ‘Harry, do you want to come to dinner with me, tonight? I found this great restaurant and they have great food.’  
I reply, ‘Whose going?’  
He states, ‘I was just going to ask you.’  
I answer, ‘Well, it beats drinking alone, sleeping alone, or sweating my ass off.’  
We head out in a different car without the other lads.  
We get to the restaurant and Dan orders us food with drinks. He ask them to keep the drinks coming, too. I laugh and add, ‘Are you trying to take advantage of me?’  
He chuckles and smiles shaking his head, ‘No but it seemed like you needed some earlier and I figured if you were continuing to drink then at least you were with a friend.’  
We get a bottle of sake and we drink the whole bottle before we get our food. We chat about random things and I start to feel the effect of the sake. He asks me, ‘Why do you want to go back to LA?’  
I say in a low voice, ‘Did you meet Rebecca on Saturday?’  
He shakes his head and replies, ‘No but I heard there was a very good looking women in the dressing room. I thought it was a fan or something. Tell me about her.’  
I state licking my lips, ‘Well, Rebecca is different. Different good and I feel different when I am with her. We have a lot of fun together. (I take another shot of sake and whisper looking away.) I just want to be with her.’  
Dan asks, ‘She sounds special. Are you dating?’  
I try to connect my thoughts, which are starting to get fuzzier by the minute, and mutter, ‘Ahh. That’s a lot of the problem. Dating, no. Sleep together, yes. Labels are against the rules.’  
He responds, ‘Rules? Does that mean that you are not the only one sleeping with her?’ I open my eyes wide and take another shot of sake. As I take a deep breath Dan continues, ‘You don’t know.’  
I finally say, ‘We don’t talk about that really. Plus, it’s not like I am just having sex with just her.’ He laughs and I whisper, ‘I hope she is not.’  
I get up after finishing my food and have to sit because it was a bit too fast. Dan laughs but I get up again going to the bathroom. I wash my hands and my face. As I lean into the counter staring into the basin, I decide maybe I should call her. I call her and she doesn’t answer. I go to text her but decide against it. Rebecca said she wasn’t going to be able to get to her phone until the morning. _If she is at the party did she find someone? Did she take them home? Is she fucking someone right now? God, please help me. ___I wash my face again and walk back to the table.  
Dan is finishing his sushi as I sit and take another shot of sake. I say, ‘I think it’s time that I get back, Dan.’  
He comments, ‘Need to catch up with a certain someone.’  
I say to make it easier, ‘Yeah maybe. If he is not passed out.’ We drink another shot and leave.  
As we get back to the hotel, Zayn is in the bar with Niall. Dan tilts his head asking me stay for another drink. I shake my head but he drags me in. Zayn and Niall are very excited to see us coming. They shove a shot into our hands and we cheers.  
Dan says, ‘Need to relieve the whistle and will be back.’ Zayn pulls out a cigarette and points outside.  
Niall orders us ciders and leans into me saying, ‘You went out with Dan?’  
I respond, ‘Niall, you know better. We had dinner and some sake.’  
Niall says loudly, ‘Some, my ass.’ I quickly finish my cider and he says, ‘What are you doing?’  
I answer, ‘Going to bed.’  
Niall asks, ‘With Dan?’  
I squint, ‘Hell, no.’ and shake my head at him.  
Niall continues, ‘With Louis? Because he is out with Liam, again.’  
I mutter, ‘Good for him. Night.’ and start to walk away.  
Niall says quickly, ‘Harry?’  
I say turning back angrily ‘What?’ and he shakes his head.  
I take the elevator up and go to my room. I am in the room by 11:30 and it’s 7:30 in LA. I try her again but there is no answer and it disconnects. I close my eyes and plug my phone in pulling off my clothes. I lay on the bed in my underwear holding her panties and fall asleep.


	3. Friday February 20 Osaka

**Harry ******  
I wake up at seven and rub my head because it is foggy. I sit up and her panties fall of my chest. I grab them and shake my head thinking about how I want the real thing not some imitation. I grab my phone and go to the bathroom. I wash my face and run my fingers through my hair. I call her cell again and it doesn’t even connect. I start to worry because I have not talked or texted with her for almost a day. I immediately call her work and Jennifer answers. I ask, ‘Hey, Jennifer. Is Rebecca in?’  
She says quickly, ‘Yeah, she is. Do you want me to connect you with her?’  
I take a deep breath and relax, ‘Yes, please. Thank you, Jennifer.’  
Jennifer responds, ‘No problem.’  
Rebecca answers, ‘Hello, this is.’   
I interrupt her, ‘Rebecca, are you ok?’  
She states confused, ‘Harry?’  
I say, ‘Yes, it’s me. I have been so worried I almost called Ed if you weren’t at work.’  
Rebecca clarifies, ‘Sorry, Harry. I lost my phone and I didn’t have your number saved. I was so busy that I hadn’t saved it to the cloud. I was just getting ready to leave to get a new one. God, I am so sorry. I emailed Ed but he didn’t respond yet.’  
I exclaim, ‘I am so glad you are ok. I was thinking before I was being disconnected that you were ignoring my calls.’  
She replies, ‘Harry, I would not ignore any calls.’  
I mutter, ‘I’ and stop.  
She asks, ‘What’s up, Harry?’  
I whisper ‘I miss you’ and tears start to fall.  
Rebecca states, ‘Harry, please stop. I need to go to get a phone before my party tonight. I will text you after I get it. Ok?’ I rub my head and pull the phone away from my face to take a deep breath. She calls, ‘Harry?’  
I mumble, ‘Yeah, ok. Alright. (I force a smile.) Have a good night.’  
She says quickly, ‘I am really sorry, Harry. Have a good day.’ I click the phone off and go sit in the shower with the hot water on.  
While the water comes down I squeeze my hands and try to think. I want to see her, again. _How? When? Where? ___I think rubbing my face thinking about if it was more than her losing her phone. I think about our schedule for the next week and remember that the Brit Awards are coming up. _Can we even make it work? ___I know Ed is going and would bring her. I stand up and start to wash confident that our schedule would be tight but I just need to talk the boys into it.  
I get out and dry off quickly. I pull on my gym clothes and walk quickly down to the gym. I think about how to present this without letting them know why I want to do it. After an hour at the gym, I go back to the room and quickly shower, again. I get on some pants and a dress shirt. I grab my cell and her panties quickly putting them in my pocket. My phone buzzes and it is Rebecca. She sent me a message, ‘Hi, Harry. I got the phone and want to apologize, again. I know how… You must have been feeling because I was the other night, too. I will text you later after the party. Is that ok?’  
I quickly respond, ‘Thanks. I would appreciate a text but would prefer to talk instead of texting. I am on my way to work so I will wait until you text me.’  
She replies, ‘Sorry, again.’  
I text back, ‘It’s done. Bye.’  
I click my phone off and grab my overnight bag heading toward the door. As I come out, Liam is walking toward me, ‘Hey, Harry. You are up?’  
I state, ‘Obviously.’ I adjust my pants and give a little smile. I continue, ‘I am going to head to the stadium early to write.’  
Liam states, ‘Ok, good. I am glad I caught you before you left.’  
I say with a little sass, ‘I am going to stop by Louis’s first, so don’t think I would have left without telling anyone.’  
Liam says rubbing his head, ‘Well, Harry. I really don’t know what to think or expect with you right now.’  
I say with my head down, ‘I know. I don’t know either. Please just give me some time, Liam.’ and then look at him.  
He responds, ‘I will try but it is so hard seeing a friend like this.’ I nod and he walks away.  
I run my fingers through my hair and walk toward Louis’s room. I knock and he comes to the door in his underwear. He looks at me and smiles widely. He says, ‘Hi, Love. What’s up?’ I walk in gripping my hands. I sit on his dresser and he asks, ‘Harry?’  
I state, ‘I want to run an idea by you and see what you think. Then, I am going to go to the stadium to write.’  
He mutters while sitting on the bed, ‘I am listening.’  
I explain, ‘I was wondering about the likelihood of us, the band, going to the Brit Awards.’  
He says, ‘Well, I don’t know. (He pulls out his phone and checks it.) I think we could but it would be very tight. Why?’  
I respond, ‘I… I want to see her, again.’ and put my head down.  
He replies, ‘I would vote for that alone. So, that is two down three to go. I think they would be eager especially for Zayn and Liam. Niall will go for anything.’  
I smile and mutter, ‘I don’t want them to know why.’  
Louis suggests, ‘Then, I will ask. How does that sound, Love?’  
I respond, ‘Thank you, Lou.’ I stand up and hug him tightly. He falls back onto the bed bringing me with him.  
He states looking me in the eyes, ‘On one condition.’  
I say in a whisper still holding him tightly around the neck, ‘What?’  
Louis explains, ‘Tonight and until the awards we sleep in the same bed. It is hard enough watching you like this in public and not be able to do anything. I hate this distance that one comment put between us.’  
I whisper, ‘Sorry.’  
He closes his eyes and mutters, ‘I had no idea what to say to comfort you. It just came out and I regret ever saying.’ I rub his neck with my thumbs.  
I respond and close my eyes, ‘Stop. It is over and I wasn’t mad at you but that I can’t push pause. It’s that…’  
He replies, ‘Let’s just go with this plan and see what happens.’ He kisses my forehead and continues, ‘Harry?’ I nod and pull away to sit up. ‘Can I go with you to the stadium?’  
I state, ‘Louis… I would like that but they wouldn’t and I am going to write in the journal, not songs. So, I would like a little privacy.’  
Louis states, ‘As long as you are going to stay sober while doing it.’ He smiles and I nod. He continues with a smirk, ‘Don’t want anything going in there that never happened.’  
I mutter, ‘Well thank you, Louis.’ I look at him and he leans in to me. I turn a little and he kisses my cheek. I pull him into another hug and walk out.  
I get to the stadium and immediately sit on the couch. I pull out my cell plugging in my head phones. I start the music and pull out my journal. I lay down and write about meeting Rebecca for the first time. I start to drift off thinking about us and my birthday party.  
I wake up when Louis pulls the headphones off my ears gently. He says, ‘Hey, Love. I thought you were going to write.’ I rub my face and feel around for the journal. He holds it up and mutters, ‘Are you looking for this?’  
I pull it out of his hand sitting up and whisper, ‘Did you read it?’  
He says grabbing my bicep and squeezing it, ‘No, Harry. I did not but I want to.’  
I smirk and say, ‘Not today or anytime soon.’ I stand up and open it quickly to what I last wrote. It was about the bartender saying four orgasms served. I like my lips at the memory and put it into my bag. I continue, ‘I haven’t even finished writing about my birthday yet.’ I turn to Louis, who is standing now and he rubs his arm smirking.  
He states, ‘Let’s start practice.’ Louis and I walk toward the stage. He says, ‘Hey boys?’ They come over to the middle of the stage. He continues, ‘I was thinking that maybe we should go to the Brits. It would definitely be fun. A change of scenery and different people around might be nice.’  
Liam asks, ‘Where is this coming from? It’s not like you got a date anymore.’  
He mutters, ‘Well, it would be amusing to be single in public for a change.’  
I say with some concern, ‘Louis?’  
Liam replies quickly, ‘Well, if Harry is going to talk I am in. (I roll my eyes.) Plus, it’s on a Wednesday and I could easily get Sophia to go.’  
Zayn responds, ‘Not going to get a lot of sleep but at least I would be able to see Perrie. They are confirmed as going.’  
Louis raises his eyebrows and asks, ‘Niall?’  
Niall looks at me and inquires, ‘Harry, what do you think?’  
I look down trying to hold in my real answer, ‘It would be nice to meet up with my mum.’  
Niall quickly answers, ‘Let’s do it then.’  
Louis starts to jump and says, ‘Yes, it will be great.’  
I look at him and roll my eyes while shaking my head as I walk to my cue. We start practice and I can’t stop thinking about the possibilities. At lunch, I order a sandwich and a salad from a local shop. I continue to write in my journal and finish writing about my birthday party.  
The boys come back and we have sound check. At three we have a break and I walk to an empty corner. I call Ed and he answers, ‘Hello, Harry. What time is it there?’  
I look at my watch and respond, ‘Three in the afternoon. How was your first show?’  
He answers, ‘Great and sold out. What’s up?’  
I mumble, ‘I need another favor.’  
He asks, ‘What Harry?’  
I respond, ‘Well, the boys decided that we are going to the Brits.’  
He states with some excitement, ‘That’s wonderful. We will have a blast. What’s the catch?’  
I say, ‘I need a date.’  
He suggests, ‘Well, Louis doesn’t have a date either and you are already together.’  
I exclaim, ‘I was thinking of someone else.’  
Ed says exasperated, ‘Harry, seriously. Again after what happened on the plane.’  
I state, ‘At least it’s during the week and not a weekend.’  
He replies, ‘Staying positive is good but I don’t think it will happen.’  
I explain, ‘That’s why I am asking for your help. I will call Jennifer but I need you to get her to go.’  
He responds, ‘If I ask her, she will refuse. If anyone can get her to go it will have to be you. I didn’t think she was going to go this time but she did. If you do convince her, then I will bring her with me.’  
I mutter, ‘Ok, thanks. I just need a good talk about it with someone who knows her.’  
Ed laughs and asks, ‘Are you going crazy? You have four other people to talk to there.’  
I reply, ‘I know. Well, I got to go we are shooting a promo tonight. Bye, Ed.’  
He states, ‘See you in less than a week and Harry good luck.’  
I reply quickly, ‘Thanks’ as I walk back to meet up with the boys to go the promo set.  
We finish our promos around seven and we are all hungry. We get back to the hotel and go to the restaurant. We eat and I drink a little. As I drink the last of my cider, my phone buzzes and I check it. It’s Rebecca. She text that she was in for the night. I, immediately, get up and pull out my wallet. Louis grabs my hand that is still in my pocket and he says, ‘I got it. Go and I will be up in a bit.’ I nod and smirk. The boys are in conversation and don’t even notice me leave.  
I run up the back steps to my room and jump into bed. I call her and she answers, ‘Hi.’  
I ask, ‘Hello, are you busy or tired?’  
Rebecca says, ‘Only that I am tired but that can wait. I have to pull out my clothes for tomorrow any way.’  
I inquire, ‘Did you have fun at the party?’  
She simply states, ‘Enough to drink and dance. Yes.’  
I ask, ‘How much did you drink?’  
She whispers, ‘Not as much as… but enough.’  
I push asking, ‘How much is that a few shots or a lot of shots?’  
Rebecca says a little irritated, ‘Why Harry?’  
I clarify, ‘I just checking how coherent you are.’  
She answers, ‘I am a little tippy but that’s it.’  
I explain, ‘I was wondering what your schedule looks like this week.’  
She responds in a suspicious voice, ‘Pretty busy but no parties until Friday. Again, why?’  
I take a deep breath and say, ‘I have something coming up on Wednesday and I was wondering if you would be my date?’  
She replies, ‘Harry? I was just with you and took days off. I can’t do that again so soon.’  
I beg, ‘Please, Rebecca just listen. It wouldn’t be as much time. You could leave around four on Tuesday and be to London in time.’  
Rebecca asks confused, ‘London, what?’  
I explain, ‘The Brit Awards are on Wednesday night and you would be back by Thursday morning.’  
She states with apprehension, ‘Harry?’  
I beg, ‘Please you only have to reschedule for one day. I miss you so much please. After last night, I really need… to see you.’  
She mutters, ‘Harry, please stop. I don’t think I should. That will be…’  
I continue to beg, ‘I need a date, please?’  
She replies annoyed, ‘You could get a date in a heartbeat, Harry. I.’  
I interrupt, ‘Rebecca, please I want you to be my date and I don’t want anybody else as my date. Please.’  
Rebecca states firmly, ‘Stop, I can’t do that Harry.’  
I say in hurt voice, ‘You could but you won’t.’  
She says in an irritated voice, ‘Wait.’ The phone goes silent for a minute and she continues, ‘Fine, Harry. You win but this doesn’t mean anything. My schedule is pretty easy on Wednesday and will be able to reschedule things for Friday.’  
I ask excitedly, ‘Really?’  
She states decisively, ‘Stop, conversation is over and I need to go to bed.’  
I respond while hugging myself tightly, ‘Night, Rebecca. You make me so happy.’  
Rebecca says quickly, ‘Stop or I will change my mind.’ I smile and I hear the phone click.  
Louis comes in a few minutes later and I jump into him. I yell, ‘She said she would.’  
He pulls back and says shocked, ‘What? Really?’  
I explain, ‘She actually said that she couldn’t and I said that she wouldn’t in a really pouty voice. She didn’t like it but checked her schedule and said she would. God, am I dreaming?’  
Louis mutters, ‘No, Harry but should I call her and confirm.’  
I excitedly say, ‘No, she is going to bed. I should ask her more questions when she has been drinking or use a pouty voice.’  
He asks, ‘Harry, do you want to go back downstairs and drink some more.’  
I answer, ‘No, I am just excited for Wednesday to be here.’ I take off my shirt and pants crawling into bed with my cell phone. I roll to the charger and plug it in.  
I turn back and Louis is there in his underwear. I wrap my arms around him and we fall asleep.


	4. Wednesday February 25 Brit Awards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everything changes... Rules... Feelings... Everything. Downward spiral...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think? Very curious...

**Harry ******  
We arrive in London at ten in the morning and I run off the plane without saying a word to the others. There are two cars waiting, the original one for the boys and an extra one for me.  
I meet my mum at a local café at 10:30. She was already sitting at a table and I instantly smile. She hugs me tightly as I get to the table. She asks, ‘Harry, how are you?’  
I say pulling her into another hug and sit down at a table, ‘I’m fine. It’s really nice to be with you in person.’  
She continues, ‘Harry darling, you have lost weight. What is going on? Did you and Louis have a fight?’  
I state, ‘Mum, stop. (I look at her and shake my head wanting to glare at her.) I am fine and always lose weight on tour. Louis and I are fine.’  
She asks, ‘Why isn’t he here?’  
I say smirking, ‘He needs his clothes tailored for tonight. You know always at the last minute.’  
She inquires, ‘So, what have you been up to Harry?’  
I shrug and reply ‘Nothing much just the usual.’ and drink some of the tea she had ordered for me.  
She continues, ‘Come on, Harry, you are hiding something?’ She tilts her head and crosses her arms.  
She is going to grill me until I tell her, ‘I have a new friend.’  
She smiles and states, ‘Really, tell me about them.’  
I respond, ‘Well, it’s still new and unknown about what type of friendship it is.’  
She says while folding her hands and leaning forward. ‘Now, you got my attention. Spill.’  
I smile, ‘Well, I met her at my birthday party. She was a friend’s +1 and we drank, danced, and talked. We had fun. I invited her to my super bowl party and she helped me cook and clean. I asked her to have lunch with me. We spent the rest of my lunches and dinners in LA together. Then, the tour started.’ I swallow and look down at my tea.  
She asks while I take a drink, ‘Have you seen her since?’  
I set my tea down and running my fingers through my hair, ‘Yes, over Skype and she came for Valentine’s day.’  
She looks at me skeptical and asks, ‘Really? How does Louis feel about this?’  
I raise my eyebrows and say, ‘He actually initiated it.’  
She looks curious replying, ‘What?’  
I say somewhat confused, ‘Louis is very open to this, whatever this is?’  
She asks, ‘Did you make plans with her?’  
I look down and whisper, ‘I want to but.’  
She mutters, ‘But what?’  
I explain, ‘She has rules especially about relationships. She is very dominant and has a routine. Plus, she has a demanding job that requires a lot of her time.’  
She interprets, ‘Sounds like she is complicated and challenging.’  
I explain, ‘I like the challenge. She is very different than anybody I have ever met.’ while squirming in my chair and then cross my legs thinking about her.  
Mum says as a matter of fact, ‘It sounds like you know what you want.’  
I look at her baffled asking, ‘Excuse me?’  
She clarifies, ‘You want to try with her. You want her and now I think you need to be dominant and make a move.’  
I start to fidget and grip my hands, ‘Mum… But what if…’  
She says grabbing my hands squeezing them, ‘Honey, you’re scared to get hurt.’  
I say confidently looking at her, ‘No. Actually, I am not. I’m scared… but to hurt her. She has had a rough go and has been hurt too many times especially by relationships.’ I look down and continue, ‘I don’t want to have her panic and not try.’  
She states, ‘This is why you should Harry. If she panics be there for her. If you want her, then you need to make a bold statement.’  
I glance at my watch and smile, ‘Well, Mum again another great conversation. It was so helpful. Now, I have to go pick her up at the airport.’  
She looks at me confused but joyful and asks, ‘What?’  
I nod and stand up answering, ‘I invited her as my +1 to the Brit Awards.’ I grab my bag and adjust it on my shoulder.  
She replies, ‘Wow, Harry. Good luck and have a great night.’ She leans into me giving me a tight hug.  
I mutter, ‘Thanks, Mum. I love you.’ I kiss her forehead.  
She says ‘Love you too darling. Tell Louis hi.’ as I pull away toward the door and nod.  
A car is waiting to take me back to the airport. I arrive at 11:25 she should be there any minute with Ed. The plane lands and I wait at the car, tapping my foot and rubbing my hands tightly together. Ed comes out first and then Rebecca. I stop breathing and she drops her eyes to her feet, again. She is wearing a black and white chevron pattern loose fitting dress.  
Ed yells, ‘Hi Harry.’ This wakes me and I start to walk to them. I pat Ed on the back and walk up to her staring. We stop about an inch away. I immediately wrap my arms around her I lift her into a kiss. We hold each other for five minutes until Ed says, ‘You two? Let’s get going. We got the Brits.’ I continue to hold her tightly and help her into the car. I hop quickly into the car after her and wrap my arms around her. We sit in silence until we get to the hotel. I get out and help her out. I keep her hand held tightly.  
We wait until Ed’s out. I ask, ‘Hey, Ed are you going to ride with us later?’  
He asks with a smirk, ‘Who do you mean by us?’  
I answer, ‘The band.’  
He mutters, ‘Oh, ok.’  
I inform him, ‘We are leaving at 4:15.’  
Ed replies, ‘See you then. Hey, Rebecca. I am thinking six or seven tomorrow.’ She nods and waves to him.  
We walk into the back of the hotel and I take her to the roof of the hotel, where they have a restaurant. She gasps when we walk out. I ask her, ‘Are you hungry?’ They have small café tables set up next to the balcony. She nods and I ask her, ‘What’s up?’ She shrugs. ‘Rebecca, you aren’t talking. I have only heard you gasp.’ She still doesn’t say anything.  
I take her back inside and take her down the hall to the bathroom. I push her into the wall and kiss her roughly. I pull her up the wall so she is leaning down to kiss me. I undo my pants and pull out a condom. She swallows hard and hugs me tightly. I quickly open it and put it on. I lower her a bit and push in. We moan and move together. Within minutes, we are releasing and sliding to the floor. I roll her onto my lap and stop kissing her. I look into her eyes and ask, ‘Now, tell me what’s going on?’  
Rebecca looks away and I pull her chin back. She closes her eyes and mutters, ‘I can’t believe I did this, again.’  
I swallow hard and look down, ‘Did you not want to come?’  
Rebecca whispers, ‘No, it’s… just hurts so much.’  
I look up at her and reply, ‘It does but we weren’t going to go The Brits until I saw it as an opportunity to see you.’  
She says gasping, ‘You did this on purpose.’  
I respond, ‘Rebecca, I like you and this is the first I have felt ok since you left Australia.’ I look away.  
She kisses my forehead, ‘I should never have went to your party.’  
I immediately reply, ‘Stop, Rebecca. No, regrets except you leaving.’ I kiss her and she hugs me. I ask, ‘So, are you ready for lunch?’  
She mutters, ‘Yes.’ I help her up and get up pulling off the condom. I placing it in the bin. I adjust my pants and grab her hand leading her to the sink. We wash our hands and go back out to the roof. We get seated immediately.  
I ask, ‘What do you think, Rebecca?’  
She says, ‘About what?’ She puts her hand on my lap. I gasp grabbing her hand spreading and rubbing it. She glances up and pulls it in.  
We play footsie under the table as I mutter, ‘The view.’  
She mumbles, ‘You know.’  
I continue looking at her with a smirk, ‘I want to hear you say it.’  
Rebecca states, ‘It’s breathtaking (She then whispers.) just like you.’ I move my chair and sit next to her holding her hand and kissing her.  
I state, ‘Hey, we need to figure out what you are ordering.’  
She asks, ‘What I am going to order?’  
I reply, ‘No salad. You need more energy for the whole night.’  
I raise my eyebrows and she laughs saying, ‘I like the sound of that.’  
I ask, ‘What are we going to drink?’  
Rebecca asks, ‘We are going to start now?’  
I suggest, ‘Wine, champagne, mixed drinks, shots…’  
She answers, ‘Wine will be fine.’ I raise my other hand and order a bottle. She shakes her head and asks, ‘Are you planning to drink the whole bottle over lunch?’  
I say winking at her, ‘No just over you.’  
Rebecca slaps me and mumbles, ‘Stop.’  
I exclaim while smiling widely, ‘We need something to drink while we get ready for the Brits.’  
She states, ‘It doesn’t take that long to get ready.’  
I reply, ‘Yes, it does.’ We order and chat very little after that. While eating, we finish the bottle and I smile thinking that we never expect to drink the amount that we do.  
As we leave I offer my hand and help her up, ‘You ready to get ready?’ She laughs taking my wrist instead and checking the time.  
Rebecca questions, ‘It takes three hours to get ready?’  
I reply ‘The way I do it.’ and grab her hand pull her out of her chair. She raises her eyebrows and I laugh wrapping her into a hug pulling her toward the exit. We get into the car and I give the driver the address through the window. I roll up the window and she climbs onto my lap. I rub her ass as she leans into kiss me. I lay her down on the seat and pull out the condom. I open it while she undoes my pants. She slides it on and pulls it making me harder as I gasp. I push it into her and she moans. I thrust into her and she slides her hand down my pants squeezing my butt cheeks hard. I pull away gasping and cum. I rest my head on her boobs and bite one. She cums. We lay there a few minutes and stare at each other.  
We fix our clothes as the car comes to a stop. I lean in and kiss her pulling her out of the car with me. We turn and walk into the spa. She looks at me and asks, ‘We are going here?’  
I answer, ‘Yes.’ I pull her in and we are greeted immediately. They lead us into a room. They ask us to remove our clothes and they’d be back in five minutes. I pull off her dress and she unbuttons my clothes. She leaves on her panties and bra. I wrap her in a robe. I reach to pull off my underwear and she slaps me. She holds out the robe for me and I slide into it. I grasp her hands as she finishes tying the robe onto me. The therapists come back in. They apply cream to our bodies and we are asked to get into the hot tub. She leans into me and rests her head on my shoulder. I rest my head on hers.  
I wake to the therapist saying, ‘Sir, it’s time for the massage.’ Rebecca is sleeping so I pick her up and carry her to the large couples massage table. I kiss her cheek and she wakes up. She rolls onto her belly and I climb onto my side. We hold hands and stare at each other. They massage our bodies, head to toe. When they get to her back, she rolls her head away. I grip her hand and look at my therapist telling her with my finger one minute. I crawl over to her and move her hair away from her face. She is biting her arm squeezing her eyes closed tightly. Some tears fall from her eyes as I lean in kissing her forehead grabbing the other side of her face. She gently releases. I notice Rebecca left a mark but I wipe her tears away and whisper, ‘Rebecca, (She opens her eyes.) you are safe. Relax.’ I kiss her and she relaxes a bit. I wipe her lips. ‘So, soft but dangerous (She smiles.) and squeeze my hand instead of biting. Or you can bite me.’ I smirk and she chuckles leaning into my hand. I kiss her again and move away.  
They finish our back side and we are asked to roll over. I watch her roll first but instantly regret it. I start to blush and roll over slowly biting my lip. She starts to laugh uncontrollably, ‘Whose uncomfortable now?’ and I laugh, too. She puts her head in her hands and I wave to the therapists five minutes please.  
I get off the table quickly and get one of the condoms out of my bag. I roll on top of her asking, ‘Are you enjoying it, too?’ She removes her hands and looks around. I ask again, ‘Hey, are you enjoying yourself?’  
Rebecca smiles wrapping her hands into my hair pulling my face into hers, ‘Not as much as I will be.’ I smile as we start to kiss. I open the condom and pull it on. I push into her and I thrust hard. She starts pulling my hair and I moan loudly. I kiss her roughly and roll onto my back taking her with me. She slowly moves away.  
I raise my eyebrows and she smiles. I grab her hands and we count down. We say together ‘Three, two, one’ as I pull her in and she leans back. We moan and release. She leans into my chest and I rub her back. I kiss her forehead and smell her. I put my penis back into my underwear and adjust her panties. A minute later the therapist knocks and comes back in. We move so we are on our backs and I grab her hand blowing her a kiss. They massage our fronts and we are taken to the salon in our robes. They give us a facial and I ask the therapist to take a picture of us. I post it to my Twitter. ‘Love prepping for the Brits.’ They take us to get a pedicure. I put my hand on top of hers and stare at her. I remember how ticklish she is on her feet. The stylist asked what color and I answer, ‘I’ll take lavender and she’ll take dark purple.’ Rebecca looks at me confused and I respond, ‘Why are you confused that I am using a color or that I chose a color for you?’  
She says, ‘Both.’  
I answer, ‘Well, I enjoy color and I know what your dress looks like.’  
She glares at me and says, ‘Harry, you didn’t.’  
I reply, ‘Of course, I did. You’re going to like it.’  
She changes the subject, ‘We have to be at the hotel at 4:15?’  
I roll my eyes and say, ‘Not really but could. (She glances at my watch.) An hour and a half now relax.’  
The therapist looks at Rebecca asking, ‘Waxing… Bikini or Brazilian?’  
Rebecca looks at me shocked. I raise my eyebrows and suggest, ‘Brazilian?’  
She says loudly, ‘Harry, hell no. I will not be able to walk.’  
I respond with a smirk, ‘I’ll carry you.’  
She whispers, ‘Does hair really bother you that much?’  
I blush, ‘No, I just wanted her to ask. I didn’t think you would. I really don’t care.’  
She says quietly, ‘It seemed like you enjoyed it the last time.’ I burst out laughing helping her off her chair and go back to the sinks to wash our facials off. They wash our hair, too. While our hair is drying in a towel they put on our makeup. I try and watch her reactions through the mirror but I can’t see much with her directly behind me and the two stylist moving back and forth. I start to get anxious and tap my foot. I cross my legs as they start on my hair. They quickly move me into the changing room where my clothes have been set out but not hers. I walk back out and ask the stylist.  
The stylist says, ‘Surprise. Now, back you go.’ I pull on my new underwear that I bought in Australia and my suit. I change into my underwear and pulling off the condom tossing it in the bin. I dress quickly into black dress pants, a lavender button up shirt, and a black dress jacket.  
I walk out and I pay while I wait. The cashier asks, ‘Did you get any icing to go with her dress?’  
I say quickly, ‘No, she doesn’t need it and wouldn’t any way.’ and she nods. The stylist comes out and says she is waiting in the back, where the car is. I walk quickly glancing at my watch seeing that it is four. No way, we will make it to the hotel in fifteen minutes.  
I text Louis and he asks if we need to be picked up. I reply, ‘No and thanks, Love.’ I look up and I see her standing with her back to me. She has the black open toed flats that I bought her and a black trench coat over her dress. I smile as she turns and I gasp. She has makeup on and her eyes pop even more. I freeze licking my lips and bite my lip hard. I state, ‘God damn, Rebecca.’  
She whispers, ‘You don’t look that bad yourself.’ I lean in and kiss her.  
We walked out and I open the car door for her as she slides in. I ask the driver to do the quick drive by of the sites heading to the arena. I slide in and ask her, ‘Are you ready to see some sites?’  
Rebecca exclaims, ‘What? We don’t have time.’  
I explain, ‘We are driving by on the way to the arena.’  
She asks, ‘Not the hotel?’  
I mutter, ‘No time.’ I hold her hand and watch her take in the sites. I lean in and ask her, ‘Can we take a picture?’ She looks confused. I unroll the skylight window and we stand. I put my arm around her and take a picture of us under the London Bridge. I turn and kiss her. We lower into the car and I pull her into my lap. We continue to kiss until we get to the line of other cars arriving at the arena.  
I get a text and quickly roll up the sun roof. Louis messaged, ‘Where are you?’ I text him back that we are eight and he says they are six.  
I open the door to the red carpet and step out of the car. I fix my jacket while running my fingers through my hair. I reach out to help her out and pull her gently wrapping my hand in hers. I button my jacket as we walk toward the boys, who are waiting off to the side chatting with the local news. They turn and smile widely.  
Louis greets Rebecca with a hug and a kiss on the lips, ‘You are so hot but what’s up with this?’ He touches the coat.  
She whispers, ‘It was raining a bit when we left.’ Niall comes over and kisses her on her cheek.  
Louis pushes him out of the way and unbuttons the jacket as I open my mouth. He says looking her in her eyes, ‘It’s not raining anymore.’ I bite my lip and release her hand as I see her in the dress for the first time. Louis was right she is hot especially in that dress. He moves behind her and takes it off her shoulders. He looks shocked as she moves her hair back covering her scars. I glare shaking my head no. He gives, or rather throws, the jacket at our security. I look at her and lick my lips. She has the dark purple dress with one strap covering her dolphin tattoo on her left shoulder blade and the darker scars on her lower back.  
The boys and their dates all say, ‘Wow.’  
Rebecca blushes and whispers, ‘Shut up.’ I pull her back into my grasp kissing her forehead, while leading her and the boys to the first interview.  
The interviewer says, ‘Hello. Nice to see you, again.’  
I say, ‘Like wise. This is Rebecca my (I turned to Rebecca and say with a wide smile.) girlfriend.’ Rebecca was smiling until the interviewer moves to greet the boys. She is frozen with a straight line expression. I lean into her ear whispering, ‘Rebecca, stop. Calm down. What else am I supposed to call you? I’ve been thinking a lot about it and friend doesn’t cover it. We are different and girlfriend is what they will understand.’ I pull away a little and look at her.  
She starts glancing around erratically. I state, ‘Stop, I am not going to let you go because I said that. I don’t regret it.’  
Rebecca says in a whisper, ‘Harry, we didn’t talk about this?’  
I respond, ‘When have we had time and whenever I did you changed the subject or ignored it.’ She looks down at the carpet and I pull her head back up. I kiss her quickly on the lips.  
The interviewer coughs and I look at the interview as she says, ‘So, lads this is the first time you have brought dates. Well, the majority. (She points at Louis.) Where is your girlfriend?’  
Louis shrugs, ‘Not here.’ He smiles widely and eagerly says while grabbing Rebecca’s hand. ‘Harry, actually, was kind enough to share his girlfriend (Louis looking at me raising his eyebrows.) with me.’ Louis leans in and kisses her on the cheek making her smile.  
The interviewer continues, ‘Oh, what a lucky lady to have two lads from 1D. (Rebecca smiles and looks away.) What do you do?’  
I answer for her, ‘She is a party planner and a writer.’ She looks at me confused and I smirk.  
The interview asks, ‘What kind?’  
I reply, ‘Novels and they are very good.’ I grip her tighter and she rolls her eyes.  
So, the interviewer continues to ask about the tour and Niall quickly responds, ‘Great.’ When the interview is over, I take her to the carpet for pictures.

**Niall**  
I come down in the elevator with my date, Lacy. Ed, Liam, Sophia, Zayn, Perrie, and Louis are waiting. I ask, ‘Where’s Harry?’ Louis tells me he is going to meet us there. I comment, ‘What? That’s weird.’ We pile into the limo and I am wondering what is taking him so long.  
Louis announces while we are in line to get out on the carpet, Harry is two cars behind us. Ed gets out first and then we do.  
Ed walks with me and my date to the news and says, ‘I’m going ahead. I’ll see you all later.’ A minute later Harry steps out of the car and fixes himself holding his hand out. _Who did he? ___  
It’s Rebecca, she is wearing a sexy overcoat. I drop my mouth and Zayn pats my back saying close it. I do. Louis greets her and I jump in kissing her cheek. Louis pushes me out of the way and takes off the jacket. She has a stunning dress on.  
We start to walk to the first interview. The interviewer greets us and says, ‘Harry just introduced her as his girlfriend.’ I look at Harry, who is whispering in her ear. Her face is blank.  
Liam glances at Louis, who is smiling widely. Liam answers, ‘Really? If Harry said it, then it’s true.’ 

**Louis**  
_God Harry where are you?_ I think while waiting in the lobby with Ed looking at my phone. Finally, I get a text saying he’ll meet us there. I tell the boys in the lobby once Niall joins us with his date, if you can call her that. She is definitely not Niall’s type. I am searching the web and talking with Ed while in the limo. He said his tour has been successful and hopes to have some new stuff out soon. As we get to the cue, I text Harry and check to see where he is. He is only two cars behind us. I announce to the boys that we will not have to wait too long because he is only two cars behind.  
I get out of the limo at the O2 and my hands are sweating. Niall leads us to the news set up on the corner so that we can wait and talk to them. I am so happy to see Harry get out of the car and my fake smile turns into wide grin. Then into a surprise to see Rebecca looking amazing. _Why does she have that coat on?_ I give her a hug kissing her on the lips. I whisper to her that she looks really hot and question the coat. She gives some pitiful excuse about the rain. Niall moves me out of the way to greet her. I push him back out of the way and lean in unbuttoning the coat. I look at her in the eyes while saying, ‘It’s not raining anymore.’ I come around her and take it off her shoulders. I immediately notice marks on her back but she covers them with her hair. I glance at Harry and he loses his smile while shaking his head no. I go back around while throwing the jacket at security. I lick my lips and think, _Damn she looks good._ I think Harry is very good at picking out clothes like mine. 

**Harry**  
As we are getting our first official picture, I pull Rebecca in closer hugging her arm to my waist. ‘Are you still mad?’ I say without moving my lips and she glares at me. I continue, ‘You tell me then. What are we?’  
Rebecca looks down at the carpet and away from me. I lean into her ear, ‘Do you understand what you mean to me if I said that?’ She looks quickly at me from the corner of her eye and then back. I explain, ‘I don’t say girlfriend. Ask them or anyone for that matter.’  
I hug her and look into her eyes, ‘We are something and you know it or you wouldn’t have traveled this far twice.’ I kiss her passionately. As I pull away Rebecca smirks and nods. _Yes, I won._ I smirk and wrap my arm around her waist.  
She sees Ed and points to him. We head toward him and notice that Liam, Sophia, Niall, and his date are talking with him. Ed smiles at me and glances at Rebecca. He asks, ‘Are you being a bad boy, Harry?’ and fist bumps me while Louis joins us.  
Louis says, ‘I am sure Rebecca will punish him if he is later.’ I push him and she laughs. He leans in and kisses her on the cheek and lingers looking at me whispering, ‘I guess you are breaking rules or is he?’ She glares at him and smiles at me knowing it was me. I shrug.  
I walk quickly through the crowd, with Rebecca at my side, eager to get our drinks. I grab the wine and open it once we get to the table. We sit waiting for the boys to come to the table. I lean into her shoulder and kiss her cheek muttering, ‘Thank you.’  
She asks, ‘For what?’  
I explain, ‘Everything. Coming here, dealing with my friends, Louis, dealing with me, being you, and… breaking rules.’ I smile and kiss her on the lips.  
She loses her smile, ‘Harry, how is this… going to work? I can’t see anything past tonight.’  
I frown and bite my lip, ‘I don’t know but I want to try to make this work.’ She nods and I suggest, ‘Now, let’s enjoy the evening.’ I raise my glass to hers and clink it. We finish it and pour another.  
The boys come in with their dates. Niall sits in Louis spot next to Rebecca until the show starts to talk with her while his date hits on everybody in the room. I kiss Rebecca’s cheek and point to the table on my side of the table asking, ‘Want to chat with me over there?’  
She shakes her head no as she takes a drink. Rebecca replies, ‘I’m fine here. You go.’  
Niall mentions, ‘I will keep her company, Harry.’  
I nod and go chat with a friend. I look back a few minutes later and she is gone. I let my friend know I need to go. I stare at Niall and ask, ‘Hey, where did she go? What did you do?’  
He replies, ‘Nothing. She went to pee, man.’  
Louis comes back and Niall moves out of the chair away from me. Louis says, ‘Missing someone?’ I sit down and finish my glass ignoring him. Within a few minutes the lights dim letting us know that the show is going to start shortly. I get up and Louis says, ‘You can’t go now. The show is going to start.’ I shrug and move toward the bathroom.  
I get to her as she leaves the bathroom and I pull her into the men’s room. It is surprisingly empty. As we move into a stall, I pull up her dress and her panties down. They fall to the floor and she reaches into my pocket pulling out a condom. She opens my pants and the condom quickly rolling it on. I move in and pull her legs up. I thrust hard into her and she moans while kissing me. After several thrusts, we cum and I hold the moment. I let her legs drop slowly and I pick up her panties without her noticing placing them in my jacket pocket. I fix my pants and throw out the condom and wrapper. Rebecca pulls her dress down and starts looking for her panties. She looks at me and I shrug, ‘Oh, well. Let’s go.’ I open the door and smirk. We wash our hands and walk out.  
I hear our category and we walk faster. When we get in there, I hear the presenter say, ‘The award goes to… One Direction.’ I pull her quickly with me toward the table.  
Liam gets to the podium and asks, ‘Has anyone seen a curly headed lad?’  
Niall points to us and says, ‘He’s coming.’ Louis starts to laugh. We walk faster as I get to the steps she pulls away.  
I move back and mutter, ‘Come on.’ She shakes her head no. I reply, ‘I am not going alone.’ Finally, she comes with.  
Liam states, ‘Did I miss anything?’  
I say holding up my fingers, ‘Fans, family, friends, label, and each other… Then that’s everything, thank you.’  
Liam grabs at my jacket pulling out the panties. He says loudly, ‘I wonder what you were doing?’ I grab for them and release Rebecca’s hand. I run after Liam trying to get them back and Niall joins in. I turn red as I chase them around the stage. They are tossing them back and forth. Finally, I pull Liam’s pants down and knee him in the balls. I rush Niall tackling him to the floor landing on his balls. I get them back finally putting them in my pants pocket and race off stage. The whole time the crowd goes wild with laughter.  
I run up to Rebecca sliding in between her and Zayn. She shakes her head while smacking my chest I pull her into a hug and kiss her cheek. Louis opens the champagne and pours them as Liam and Niall are holding their junk walking into the circle slowly. He hands me the first one and I give it to her. I tap hers first and then theirs. As we do the train for winners, I hold her hand tightly not letting her leave. Management and the interviewers want her to but I say no firmly. Even when they want a group photo, she stood behind me. Finally, we get to the end and we finished our drinks going straight to the bathroom.  
We kiss roughly as I lock the door. I move my kisses to her neck and continue down. I lift her dress and kiss her thighs. Then, I lick her crotch and she jumps, ‘Harry, No.’ I frown and bite it. Rebecca hits my shoulder saying, ‘Stop, maybe later.’ I grab her hands and put them together above her head. I kiss her roughly as I hold them with one hand and move the other down her slipping it down her body. As I reach her hem I push my hand up into her pussy. She gasps and bites my lip holding it. I look into her eyes and push it into her harder as she cums. I pull it out and she releases my lip. I hold her still as I bring my hand to my face and lick her cum off my fingers. Rebecca shakes her head and I smile. She states, ‘You really don’t listen do you?’  
I kiss her and pull her into a hug, ‘Only when I can get away with it.’  
She laughs, ‘I guess you want me to… reciprocate.’  
I look down, ‘Not exactly.’ I move my hand to her ass and tap it.  
She raises her eyebrow as I swallow hard biting my lip. Rebecca nods, ‘As long as you are covered.’ I laugh and kiss her. I pull out the condom and put it on. She turns to the wall and I pull her neck back as I kiss it sucking hard. I pick her up by her crotch and push my penis into her ass. I thrust gently for several minutes and drive hard one last time. We gasp and I cum.  
We clean up and adjust our clothes. We walk out of the bathroom and I wrap around her waist kissing her neck. She wiggles me off and I stand beside her.  
I see Katy Perry and she runs over giving Rebecca a big hug and kiss on the lips. She hugs me as Rebecca slaps her on the butt. I freeze wondering what is going on? Katy says, ‘RB, what are you doing here?’  
Rebecca glances at me, ‘Well.’  
I pipe in, ‘She is with me. She is my girlfriend.’  
Katy slaps Rebecca’s shoulder and I frown. Rebecca says quietly, ‘Jealous much, Harry.’  
She leans into Rebecca whispering, ‘He should be RB.’ They both burst out laughing.  
I bite my tongue and ask, ‘How do you two know each other?’  
Katy says in a teasing voice, ‘How do you think? (She raises her eyebrow.) No. Well, yes. One of her fab parties.’  
Rebecca mutters, ‘Shut up, KP.’ I grip her hand and Rebecca clarifies, ‘Harry, we are besties. Calm down.’  
Katy adds, ‘With benefits’ and slaps Rebecca’s ass. She winces and I pull her into my side. She continues, ‘Harry, don’t worry. How long have you been? I don’t know whatever.’  
I reply, ‘Depends on who you ask. Met on my birthday, together two days later, and labeled today.’  
Katy looks at Rebecca in the eyes, ‘Really a label? I thought that was a joke when he said it earlier.’  
Rebecca roll her eyes and mutters, ‘Harry can’t help but break my rules.’ She glances at me but looks back at Katy.  
Katy turns to me and I smile widely, ‘Well congrats, RB. I have to present but save me a dance later.’ Rebecca nods.  
We walk back toward the table. I ask, ‘How long have you know Katy?’  
Rebecca states, ‘You are jealous.’  
I take a deep breath and say, ‘Well, there was a lot of sexual tension back there.’  
She explains, ‘Harry, we only did it a few times with Ed.’  
I freeze stating ‘Excuse me?’ and wanting to know more.  
She continues, ‘Well, I had a party. They were both there and we ended up on the dance floor and drinking a lot. It just happened.’  
I mutter biting my lip, ‘Now, I hate Ed.’  
She kisses me, ‘I like Jealous Harry. It’s really hot.’ Rebecca slaps my ass and pulls me in with it. I swallow hard and kiss her.  
I pull away and whisper, ‘We should go back before I can’t and have to take you back to the bathroom.’ She smiles. As we get to the table, I adjust her chair and help her into it. I move my chair right next to hers. As I sit, I see Louis blow me a kiss and I blow one back smiling widely. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and my other hand on her leg. She glances at me and I kiss her cheek leaning into her neck nuzzling it.  
Katy is introduced and Rebecca claps hollering for her. Katy turns and smiles blowing her a kiss. Rebecca immediately moves putting her hands up on unknown look. Katy slaps herself on the butt. Rebecca starts to laugh uncontrollably. I lean in smiling and ask, ‘Did you ask her where the kiss was for?’ She looks at me and continues to laugh.  
Louis leans into us and says, ‘What was that all about?’  
I simply state, ‘Katy and Rebecca are friends.’  
Niall leans in too asking, ‘What, seriously? Rebecca, we need to talk.’ She recovers and I pull her legs onto my lap rubbing her leg. We continue to drink lots of champagne. Before the ceremony ends, I lean over Rebecca into Louis and whisper, ‘We are going to head out and make a pit stop. We will meet you at the party.’ He nods.  
I lower her legs and offer her my hand. She takes it and we head out. I take her to the London Eye. We enjoy the view together, alone. At the top I kiss her and hug her tightly. We take a picture. Our pod gets to the bottom and we get back in the car heading to the after party.  
As we arrive management pulls me away to the interview room. Ed is there and steals Rebecca taking her into the party. I stare at her wanting her to come back.  
Liam yells ‘Harry?’ and pats my back.  
I ask, ‘What?’  
The interviewer asks, ‘Where were you?’  
I say looking confused, ‘Huh?’  
I look at him and Louis redirects me, ‘Where’d you go after the awards?’  
I mutter, ‘Oh. (I look back at Rebecca.) Rebecca has never been to London before so I took her to see the lights.’  
Louis asks, ‘Bridge or eye?’  
I look at him and answer, ‘Tonight eye and earlier the bridge.’ He smiles.  
Niall comments, ‘Jesus Harry, that’s romantic.’ I look back at her and she is drinking with Ed. Louis hands me some champagne and I chug it.  
Liam yells again, ‘Harry seriously if you pay attention this will go faster.’  
I roll my eyes and the interviewer asks, ‘What do you think of winning the award?’  
I mumble, ‘Ah… It’s a good song, good video, and amazing fans.’  
Zayn says in a whisper toward Niall, ‘He’s not thinking of anything else.’ Niall laughs uncontrollably.  
I say quickly glaring at them, ‘You know I can hear you, right?’  
The interviewer says, ‘Well, thank you for meeting with me.’ I shake the interviewers hand first and walk away quickly.  
Rebecca is no longer at the bar but on the dance floor with Ed. I walk to the edge of the dance floor and stop waiting and watching. Louis comes over stands next to me leaning into my arm. I lean back looking at him and smile. He smirks and I look back at her.  
The song switches and I grab Louis arm pulling him with me toward them. I come up behind her while _All The Right Moves ___by One Republic starts playing. The four of us dance together and she looks amazing. When it ends I wrap my arm around her waist giving her a backwards hug. I kiss her cheek as Louis and Ed make the smoke sign. Leaving us on the dance floor by ourselves.  
_Home_ by Michael Bublè comes on, she wiggles out. She tries to get away but I pull her in wrapping my arms tightly around her waist. Rebecca shakes her head as I kiss her forehead and rest my head on her shoulder. She finally relaxes and puts her head down on my chest. I kiss her neck and she closes her eyes. Then, _Party in the USA_ by Miley Cyrus comes on and she instantly starts to jump. I rock with her.  
When the song is over, I follow her to the bar holding onto her hand. She gets us champagne and two shots each. We stare at each other while we wait. I smile widely because she hasn’t lost the beat. She smiles biting her lip. I lean forward to kiss her but the drinks come. Rebecca grabs two shots and I spin her into a backwards hug without spilling. I kiss her neck as she hands me one. I lick her shoulder and she wiggles. I raise the shot to hers, ‘To my tasty treat.’  
She shakes her head and puts her other hand on her ass bending back touching my penis. I bite my lip as she looks up, ‘To a flavor full one.’ I laugh as we shoot our shot.  
Katy comes over as we get our next shot. She gives Katy hers and orders another. He quickly pours it and she turns back as we shoot them. Katy asks, ‘So, RB, how was your trip? When did you get in?’  
Rebecca replies, ‘Well, it was great. Ed was a little chatty but we watched some movies and I did a little work while he did some writing.’  
Katy comments with shock, ‘You came with Ed.’  
I instantly say, ‘Yeah, Ed is actually how we met. (She widens her eyes at Rebecca.) He came with her to my birthday party.’  
Katy states, ‘So, you’ve been well together as much as possible.’ I nod.  
_Take It Off_ by Kesha comes on and Katy pulls her out of my grip to the dance floor. They go all out and I am so turned on that I chug my champagne and start on hers. Niall comes over and asks, ‘How does ahh…’ He loses his train of thought because of them dancing sexually together. I bite my lip as he comments, ‘Jesus, they are hot.’  
I respond taking a deep breath, ‘Yeah, I know.’  
Niall asks, ‘How do they know each other?’  
I answer continuing to watch them, ‘Parties. Some with Ed, too.’ The song ends and she walks back to us. I stop staring and act like Niall and I are in deep conversation but still I see her out of the corner of my eye.  
Niall immediately says, ‘Rebecca um… Can you?’  
She laughs and responds, ‘Damn, Niall go over there and ask her to dance.’ He turns red and shakes his head no.  
I state, ‘He has a lot of confidence but not with her.’ Rebecca reaches for her drink and looks at my glass. She shrugs and walks away.  
I start to walk after her but Niall stops me saying, ‘Wait.’ I put up my hand and order six shots and the bottle of champagne. I look back and she is whispering in Katy’s ear. They come over and I hand out the shots. We shoot them and Katy offers Niall her hand as they start dancing out to the dance floor to _You Make Me Feel_ by Sabi.  
I turn back and grab the last two shots handing them to her. She looks confused, ‘Sorry, you made me a little thirsty (I glance at the dance floor.) and peace offering?’  
She replies, ‘I don’t need two.’ She shoots one and hands the other to me but pulls it back putting the shot glass in her mouth. I lick my lips and instantly pull her to me sucking up the shot. She laughs as I pull it out with my teeth. I set it on the counter and grab our champagne glasses that have been filled. We glance at the dance floor as Niall and Katy are disappearing down the hall.  
I whisper to her, ‘I guess that went well.’ She chugs her glass and pulls me out to the dance floor as _Poker Face_ by Lady Gaga comes on. We pass Liam and I chug my glass shoving him my glass. I love this song because it has some great sexual innuendos that she does well and gets me hard. _The Girl on Fire dance remix_ comes on after and she continues to dance hard.  
Katy and Niall come back and dance with us. I love the way she flips her hair when she dances. Katy pulls her toward the bathroom. I look at her like hey. Rebecca mouths bathroom and gets pulled away. I whisper ‘That was a cock block.’ as we going back to our spot at the bar, where Liam has positioned himself.  
Niall laughs, ‘You need me to go get Louis?’ I glare at him. I pour myself and Liam some champagne while ordering Niall a pint. I chug my champagne and pour me another. I fill her glass anticipating her to come back quickly.  
Liam says with a laugh, ‘Drinking a little fast, Harry.’  
Niall mutters, ‘Sexual tension release.’ I smack him and Liam laughs.  
Rebecca comes back in, without Katy, and goes to Zayn, Perrie, and Louis, who are at the other end of the bar. I move so I can see her better. She orders shots and chats with them while they wait. Liam and Niall are watching, too. Louis and Zayn move closer to Perrie and Rebecca once they get the shots. I realize she just took a body shot off of Perrie and then Perrie does it off of her. I swallow hard and chug my glass grabbing hers. Louis eyes are wide and has his hands in his pockets. Zayn is laughing uncontrollably. He composes himself as Rebecca places the shot in Perrie’s rack and I see the full process between Zayn and Perrie.  
Zayn grabs the last shot and hands it to Louis. I stop breathing as he places it between her boobs. He adjust his pants and I see her say, ‘Louis, no hands.’ He puts them behind his back and he leans in. He is taking longer than usual and finally pulls it out. I chug my champagne and pour some more. Perrie pulls Zayn onto the dance floor while Louis and Rebecca follow.  
Liam says sincerely to me, ‘Man, are you ok? You look like you are going to be sick.’  
I close my eyes and swallow hard, ‘Ah... I am shocked.’  
Niall responds, ‘Admit it, Harry. That was really hot.’ I nod and chug the glass. I sit on the bar stool and pour the last bit of champagne.  
I look out at the dance floor and she is dancing to _1 2 3 4_ by Plain White Tees. I smile remembering when Louis and I started and now this new start. I look down remembering the journal he bought me that helped me understand Rebecca and I better. Now after meeting up with mum and how clear she made it.  
I look up and Ed is now dancing with her but at least it’s a slow song. I finish my glass and wait. Niall starts to talk about Katy and he turns red. Liam pats him on the back, ‘You little devil.’  
I smirk, ‘Next time do it yourself.’  
The song changes to a very sexual song and I look up. She is dancing by herself to _In The Dark_. I tap Niall and run to the dance floor. I start to rub her shoulders and she turns smiling at me. Rebecca flips and thrusts on me. I rub my penis onto her and she pulls me into her using my hips. I close my eyes but quickly open them to watch her rubbing my body. When the song is over I pull her to the bathroom. We are kissing roughly even before I shut the door she rips my jacket off. I shut the door and unzip her dress rubbing her back. She pulls my shirt off my head. We continue kissing roughly while she undoes my pants and I grab the condom out. I quickly open it and pull it on as she grabs my ass. I lift her and push her into the wall thrusting into her. I unstrap her bra and pull it away. She wraps her arms around my neck and grabs my hair. I wrap my arms around her waist. I push into her harder and harder each time. Rebecca leans back laying on the wall and gasps releasing. I release resting my head in her chest. We hold each other for a long time. She pulls my head up, ‘I am thirsty. (I smirk.) Hey mister, unless it’s water or alcohol I’m not drinking it.’ I put her down and frown. She kisses me and says, ‘At least not now.’ I grab her bra and put it on while she pulls the condom off and throws it into the bin. I watch her and admire her collar bone with my finger. She tugs my underwear up adjusting my penis so it’s not pecking. She pulls my pants up and fastens them. As I grab her dress, she looks at my belt, ‘When did you get this? It looks new.’  
I say while helping her back into her dress. ‘It is. Louis, got it for me for Valentine’s day.’  
She comments, ‘He has good taste, too.’  
I say ‘Compared to you’ and finish zipping her dress.  
She shakes her head and states, ‘No you, silly. (She turns putting her hand on her dress.) Case and point. What did you get him?’  
I smile, ‘His outfit tonight, some other clothes, and underwear.’  
She comments, ‘So, something for both of you.’ Rebecca grabs my shirt and I pull it on. I grab my jacket wrapping it over my arm and wrap my arm around her waist grasping her hip tightly.  
We go straight to the bar, where the whole band is. She orders a water and shots, three different kinds. She hands out the Jameson shot first and we clink and drink. She takes a chug of water and I smile remembering her comment from the bathroom. She grabs the next shot, which is cloudy. I ask her, ‘What is this Rebecca?’  
She raises her eyebrow and she says, ‘After.’ We take it and everyone does the shake.  
Zayn says with a nasty look on his face, ‘What the hell was that?’  
She answers, ‘Jager and cream commonly known as a dirty condom.’ I spit out a laugh covering my face with my hands. Everybody else laughs, too.  
Louis winks at Rebecca and pipes in, ‘For a dirty one, it was pretty good.’  
Zayn smacks him saying, as Louis raises his eyebrows, ‘You would.’  
I turn and see the next round of shots it is in a big glass. It is red and looks like candy (Jolly Rancher). Liam comments, ‘I hope this tastes better than the last one.’  
Rebecca replies, ‘Don’t worry. It’s the Power Shock Recovery.’  
Liam replies, ‘You have done this before?’  
She answers, ‘Maybe not in this combo but yes.’ We raise it and I sip it as I watch her take the whole thing.  
She puts the drink down and pulls Niall onto the dance floor to dance to _Break the Rules_ by Charlie XCX. Liam finds Sophia and takes her out, too. Zayn and Perrie go sit at a table.  
Louis and I are alone at the bar. He comes closer and I pour him some champagne. He states, ‘Don’t you think you should be out there because you’re the one breaking the rules?’ I smirk and look back at her. He continues, ‘She can sure drink, can’t she?’  
I mutter, ‘Yeah.’ I look out at her dancing taking a drink.  
He comments, ‘It makes me wonder how much she drank on the plane because if it is what I think it is. She was pretty drunk.’  
I bite my lip thinking about it and reply, ‘Ed told me before that she can drink a lot and be fine.’  
Louis says, ‘Ouch, then. Because when Ed, the drunkard, says that it means a lot more than he does. Are you having a good night?’  
I nod, ‘I am really glad she came. By the way, I like your outfit.’  
Louis smirks, ‘Well, you did get it. Thanks, Love.’ He touches my forearm as he grabs the champagne and fills us up.  
I whisper, ‘You are welcome, Bo Bear.’ Rebecca comes back and I hug her tightly kissing her on her cheek.  
Louis mutters, ‘With the amount of sexual tension, you would think he’d kiss you on the lips.’  
I mumble, ‘Louis… You’ve kissed her. I wouldn’t be able to stop.’  
Rebecca says to me, ‘Shut up.’  
Louis leans in and replies, ‘But he is telling the truth, that’s why we don’t.’  
I scoff, ‘Not the only reason.’ She leans into me and grabs her water behind me on the bar.  
I rub my nose into her shoulder and ask, ‘Are you slowing down, Rebecca?’  
She responds louder, ‘Hell no but if I don’t drink any water I won’t be able to breathe when I sleep.’  
I say quietly and raising my eyebrows, ‘You’re planning on sleeping tonight?’  
She smirks, ‘It usually happens at some point.’  
Rebecca grabs Louis hand and they dance to a slow song.  
Ed comes over to me and says, ‘Hi, Harry. Are you having a good evening?’  
I reply, ‘Yes, the best in a week and a half.’ I smile at him and look back at her.  
He orders two shots of Jameson. He offers me it and states, ‘Wait, I need to say something. Harry, I have to say this and you know how much I love you. (I nod looking back at him and swallow hard.) But I don’t think you know how lucky you are. Rebecca is very special especially to me. If we hadn’t had sex I would say she’s my sister but I guess family works. I’m sure you know she doesn’t have family and as one of her closest friends, even more than Katy. Probably between Katy and me are her only friends she has. I know as I am sure you know now that relationships are not her thing and obviously now you have one, which is a big step for her. I have seen a change in her and it’s good but she has been hurt a lot in her life as you have seen on her back. I know very little about it but did she tell you? (I nod biting my lip looking at her.) It looks like you know more than I do, which again is something. She has never talked to me about it, more than abuse in a previous relationship. (I roll my eyes and take a deep breath looking back at him.) Back to my point, she has opened up for you like no one else. If you hurt her I will be done with you.’  
I respond, ‘Ed, I respect you and understand everything you just said and after getting to know her I would say the same thing and more. I do not plan on ever hurting her and would rather take the pain away from her. I try and will try every means to not hurt her.’  
Ed states warily, ‘Sorry to say it but after the last time I had to make a point.’  
I say with sincerity, ‘To a great friend and Rebecca, a person that can’t be described with one word.’  
He mutters, ‘To Rebecca and her boyfriend.’ We raise the shot and shoot it.  
Rebecca and Louis come back from the dance floor. I grab her hand and take her back to the dance floor. We dance for three more songs. She looks at Louis, who is looking a little lonely. She nods toward him and we walk back.  
Rebecca kneels on the bar stool and leans into whisper into the bartenders ear. I place my hand in from of her top blocking his view. He smirks at her and laughs. This one looks really good especially with the whipped cream. She smiles widely as she hands one to Louis. She states confidently, ‘You will both really like this one.’ As she hands it to me she raises her eyebrows and licks her top lip. I grab hers and wink as I give it to her. We raise them and she says, ‘To taking it all in.’ I laugh and Louis raises his eyebrows as we drink it. Rebecca says as we are swallowing, ‘How did you enjoy your blow job?’ I burst into laughter blowing out some of the whipped cream and coughing.  
Louis has some whipped cream on his lip and licks it off saying, ‘Not as tasty as… my usual.’  
I laugh louder, ‘God you two. So, dirty. I like it.’ 

**Rebecca**  
I lead Louis away from the bar and Harry follows us onto the dance floor, where they are playing _Best Day of My Life_ by American Authors. We raise our arms and rock out on the dance floor. Harry stands behind me and Louis in front. I hold Louis hand and Harry has his hand on my back as we jump and shake. I put my other hand at my side and graze Harry’s pants. When the song sings best day of my life I pull Louis in and lean into Harry holding my hand in place on his penis. Louis tries to get away at the end of the song but I pull him back. Harry leans in and kisses me on my cheek. I turn and raise my eyebrow. He smiles widely and nods. I pull him down and say, ‘Go hold a stall in the men’s room. (He pulls back confused.) I have a surprise. Are you ready for something different? I know you will like.’ I pull his hair and he smiles.  
I pull Louis toward the bar and Louis sits on a bar stool facing me. I get the bartender’s attention and lean over Louis placing my hand on his upper thigh to order two shots of liquid cocaine. The bartender nods. I lean back slowly leaving my hand on his leg. I pull at his jacket and he looks confused. I pull out his cigarettes and put them in my top. He smirks leaning in and asks looking down my dress where I put them, ‘I thought you didn’t smoke.’  
He looks up and I wink as I grab our shots that just arrived. I mutter, ‘Social drinker, social smoker.’ I lean into him and mutter, ‘Cheers, Louis’. He puts his other arm around my waist and shoots it.  
We walk out looking like we are going outside but I pull him into the bathroom. I knock on the stall door and it opens. I pull Louis in and he whispers, ‘What is this?’  
Harry looks at me smirking and states, ‘A surprise?’ He grabs my hand squeezing it. I lean into Louis and kiss him. He is unsure. I pull Harry in behind me. I start to unbuckle and unzip Louis while still kissing him. Harry kisses my neck as I pull Louis’s pants loop into me. I stop kissing Louis and Harry starts kissing him. I kiss Louis neck and unbutton his shirt. I reach into Harry’s pocket and grab out two condoms. I get one open and pull out the condom. I reach into Louis underwear and he gasps pulling away. Harry pulls him back. I put on the condom and Louis gasps, again. Harry grabs Louis’s hands and has him pull up my dress at the hem. Harry grabs Louis penis and Louis moans while Harry puts it in me as I moan. I start to move and kiss Harry. Harry grabs Louis ass. Louis starts kissing my neck. I move my hands to Harry’s pants and quickly undue them. I open the other condom and pull it out putting it on Harry. Harry moans and puts his penis in my ass. He grabs Louis ass hard and we are moving together. I kiss Louis chest while grabbing Harry’s ass and pulling him in harder. Harry gasps and I bite Louis as he gasps. They look at each other and start kissing my neck. They lean in and we all gasp cuming together. Louis starts to giggle pulling out and turning away. Harry smiles and kisses my neck. He pulls out and takes off the condom while adjusting his underwear. Then, he smooths my dress down and adjusts the rest of his pants. I walk out and Harry tries to come with but I slip out the door.  
I wash my hands next to other men not paying any attention. Louis comes out quickly with Harry behind him, smiling widely. Louis kisses my cheek and takes his cigarettes out of my dress and walks out of the door. Harry hugs me from behind whispering, ‘Why did you have his cigarettes?’  
I explain, ‘I stole them so he would follow me. He’s not a person to grab into another’s top unless he really knows them.’  
Harry laughs, ‘I guess he does, now.’  
I smirk and suggest, ‘Let’s go get a drink.’  
He states, ‘Wait.’ He turns and pulls me in kissing me gently holding it for a minute. As we walk to the bar, he leads me toward Zayn and Perrie.  
I ask them, ‘Another shot?’  
Perrie says ‘As long as, we are doing body shots.’ as Zayn smirks and bursts out laughing. I order four melon shots while Louis walks over blushing. I change the order to five. Harry bumps into Louis and he starts laughing uncontrollably.  
The shots come back and Harry says, ‘I think Louis should go first. He looks like he needs it.’ I nod putting the shot in between my boobs.  
Louis looks into my eyes and I state, ‘Louis, if you spill you are going to have to lick it up.’ Harry turns his head glancing at me with a smirk. Harry moves quickly behind me wrapping his arms around my waist while looking down watching Louis.  
Louis says with a smirk, ‘Don’t tempt me.’ He leans in as his nose rubs against my chest. He doesn’t spill.  
Louis pulls out the empty shot glass setting it on the bar and grabs a shot handing it to Zayn. He places it in Perrie’s dress. He kisses her neck down her chest to the shot. He takes it rubbing his mouth after and mumbles, ‘That was tasty.’  
Louis states licking his lips, ‘Even better with sweat.’ We all laugh as I turn to the shots and grab one. I pull on Harry’s belt and he is right there in front of me. He tries to take it. I slap his hand away and Louis comes around to one side. I bend at the knees and put it in Harry’s pants I look up. Harry is biting his hand holding in a laugh. I shoot it as Harry wiggles and bursting out laughing. I pull myself up using his belt and feel his bulge. He stops and swallows hard. I hand the shot to Perrie and she does it quickly. Zayn and Perrie start making out. I take the shot glass out of her hand placing it on the bar and grab the last shot handing it to Harry. He places it in and I blush feeling how cold it is. I close my eyes to compose myself. Harry pulls my head up and I open them. He kisses me gently. He kisses me down to the shot. As he takes the shot, he drips but quickly pulls the shot out and places it behind me. He dives back in with his tongue. I raise my head to the ceiling and close my eyes. Louis laughs. ‘Jeez you both need a room.’ I look down at Louis and lick my lips. He stops talking and bites his lip. Finally, Harry comes out of my chest. I tap his ass and he laughs into my neck straddling me pushing his hand down to my ass.  
I try moving out but he holds me tightly. I tap Harry’s arm, ‘Let’s go dance.’ He loosens and I look at Louis, ‘Are you coming?’ He nods. _Come With Me Now_ by the Kongos starts as we walk out to the dance floor and I turn to them. We start to laugh. I start dancing walking backwards until we get near the middle of the dance floor. This time I lean into Louis and look at Harry. Harry is licking his lips. He moves in closer holding my hand.  
After a minute of bumping and grinding, he whispers in my ear, ‘We need to go.’ I smile widely and look at Louis.  
I say raising my eyebrow, ‘Can’t hold on, Harry?’ He kisses my cheek shaking his head no. The song ends and he pulls me toward Liam and Niall. I grab Louis hand and he follows.  
We get to the bar where they are and I move between Harry and Niall. I put my hand on Harry’s legs and lean into the bar to order. He places his hand on my ass. I order five shots of Jameson. I pass them out. Liam mutters, ‘Don’t you think you have had enough?’  
Niall laughs as I say, ‘Not yet.’ Harry smirks. We hold up the drinks and they say cheers. I lean into him as he tightness his grip moving his hand to the other butt cheek.  
I immediately say as we clink, ‘Toasted.’ We laugh and take the shot.  
Harry smiles widely and states, ‘Well, we are calling it. Anybody else want a ride?’ I look at Louis, who is next to Harry, and raise my eyebrows. He looks away smirking.  
Louis composes himself and responds, ‘I guess I will because if I drink anymore I will get black out drunk.’  
Harry immediately says, ‘I definitely don’t want to have to deal with that.’ I smirk and look at Liam.  
Liam immediately says, ‘You told her about that?’  
I reply, ‘I think you should call it a night, Mr. Instigator. Niall you too unless…’ I look around for his date or Katy.  
He replies, ‘She had to go but.’  
I respond, ‘Butt is right. I told you.’ I smack his butt as Harry pulls me away and leads us out. The car isn’t big enough so Harry pulls me onto his lap and Liam does the same with Sophia. Harry kisses my shoulder and pulls my hand up to his face. He rubs it against his cheek and kisses it. He kisses my forehead and smells my hair. Liam opens the champagne and pours four glasses. He hands one to Louis and then Niall. He realizes that there are not enough glasses. He hands one to Sophia and then Harry. Harry takes a drink and offers it to me. I shake my head and he says, ‘What afraid of my germs because I think we share more than mouth germs?’  
I smile, ‘Not at all. Of your germs that is. Except the mix in the kitchen.’ I take the wine glass expecting a burst out that happens immediately. I finish the glass and give it back. Liam pours us more but we hold off and there is only one glass left. I start cheering for Liam to chug. Everybody chimes in and he finishes it. Harry finishes the wine and puts the glass down pulling me back into his lap.  
We arrive at the hotel and it is almost one. They get out and he kisses me tightly as we wait. He whispers into my ear, ‘I had a lot of fun tonight.’ I kiss him and crawl out of the car. Louis holds out his hand for me. I smile accepting it. Harry quickly follows wrapping his arm around my waist while Louis leans into me to steady himself. Niall looks back and smiles. I put my head down.  
We get in the elevator Niall gives Sophia a hug and says, ‘See you soon.’ I close my eyes knowing he’s going to say the same to me. The elevator dings and we all get out. We walk slowly.  
Sophia and Liam get to their room Sophia waves and Liam quickly says, ‘Bye, Rebecca have a safe trip.’ I nod back.  
Then, we get to Louis’s room. He leans in kissing me and gives me a hug. I whisper, ‘Five minutes.’ and he pulls back nodding with a smirk.  
Niall grabs my hand as we walk to our rooms. He states, ‘Rebecca, I had a lot of fun tonight and it is all thanks to you.’ I shake my head no and he continues. ‘Seriously, I would have never… With Katy… If you hadn’t.’  
I say quickly, ‘You have more power than you think, Niall.’  
He mutters, ‘Well, thanks anyway. I had a great time dancing with you and drinking with you.’ He pulls me into a tight hug kissing me on the cheek. He continues, ‘Hope to see you soon.’ I nod looking down.  
Harry has his hand on Niall’s shoulder pushing him away from me. Harry says, ‘Go to bed, Nialler.’  
We open the door to our room and slowly walk in. He pushes me into the wall and kisses me roughly lifting my leg. He starts pulling my dress up and there’s a knock at the door. Harry pulls away scoffing and rolling his eyes.  
I smile and open it enough for him to get in. Harry shakes his head looking down at the floor. He states, ‘I thought you were Niall.’ Louis grabs my hand and leads me into the bedroom. He pulls me into a kiss. I open my eyes and Harry is leaning against the wall staring. I hold out my hand asking him to join us. He moves behind me unzipping my dress and his hands move to my shoulders letting my dress fall to the floor. Louis stops kissing me and looks at me licking his lips. I rip Louis shirt off and I hear Harry gasp.  
Louis comments, ‘That’s how you’re missing so many buttons.’  
Harry laughs, ‘Buttons are replaceable.’ Harry turns me and kiss me roughly. I undo his pants letting them fall to the floor. Harry puts the condom in my hand and throws Louis one. I put it in my bra. Harry coughs and gives me the ‘like what?’ face. I turn around and see Louis struggling with opening it. I take it putting it in mouth bending down and ripping his belt off quickly.  
Louis gasps saying, ‘Don’t spit it in my face.’  
Harry laughs, ‘God, Louis. Can’t you shut up.’ I quickly help him with taking his pants and underwear off. I feel Harry come up behind me. I open the condom and roll it on. Louis bites his lips and I grasp his penis tightly as he closes his eyes. I tap his ass and they start laughing. I stand up and turn to Harry. He looks at me and kisses me. I start to unbutton his shirt.  
Louis comes in closer to my back saying, ‘What’s up with that? Just rip it.’ He reaches for it and I slap his hand away. I roughly open it after undoing all the buttons and it falls to the floor. Harry moans and brings me in again to kiss me. I pull away putting my hands in his underwear and squeezing his butt cheeks. Louis steps in and rubs my shoulders. He moves his hands down and I turn back into him pushing him into the wall. I kiss him roughly as Harry comes behind me. He kisses my ass and moves up to my neck. He digs his hands into my bra and takes the other condom out. I step back into him and take it out of his hand. I open it and put it on him without looking at him. He unstraps my bra as he grasps my boobs and we moan. Louis steps in kissing my neck. Harry grabs Louis ass pulls him into us. I rub Louis’s chest and kiss it.  
I turn to Harry and throw him onto the bed. I crawl on to the bed over him and sit on his waist. I turn to Louis holding out my hand. He takes it and hugs me from behind. Harry leans up and grabs Louis penis as he groans. Harry pushes him into my ass and I gasp. I take Harry’s penis and put it inside me. He gasps and bites my shoulder. We shuffle together and Harry slowly lies back down on the bed and I lean with him. Louis thrust into me and lies on my back. I kiss Harry roughly and he pulls my hips into his. I pull away sitting up and they both cum. Louis pulls out and goes to the bathroom. Harry rolls me to my back and starts to thrust hard. I cum as he lays on my chest catching his breath. Harry pulls out throwing the condom on the floor.  
Harry lays on me with his nose and lips on my cheek. He nuzzles me and wraps his arms around my waist. Louis comes back out and lays on Harry’s back kissing his neck and back. Louis pulls the sheets onto us.  
Harry, finally, falls asleep. I close my eyes waiting for the right moment. I look at Louis and he is sleeping, too. I slowly move out from under Harry and Louis. It takes me fifteen minutes to fully come loose from Harry’s grip.  
I pick up my bra and dress. I grab my bag and go to the bathroom. I text Ed ‘Are you ready?’ as I unzip my bag pulling out underwear, sports bra, t-shirt, and yoga pants.  
My phone buzzes and Ed responds, ‘A bit earlier than expected. Still in my room but will be ready soon.’ I pull on my clothes and pack my dress, dress shoes, and other dirty clothes from earlier. I zip it and come out leaving the bag by the door. I go back and crawl back onto the bed. I kiss Harry gently on the head and walk back to the door. I hear, ‘Hey?’  
I turn and whisper putting my finger to my lips, ‘Shh… Go back to bed before Harry wakes.’  
I walk out the door but Louis follows leaving the door open a crack and reaches for my shoulder. He says desperately, ‘You get to say goodbye but he doesn’t, that’s not fair.’  
I mutter turning back to him, ‘Please Louis, I can’t handle another one after Australia.’  
He responds, ‘Rebecca, please come back in. Harry is going to freak.’  
Tears start to fall from my eyes as I gasp out, ‘I can’t.’ I walk quickly toward Ed’s room.  
He runs after me and gives me a hug. He whispers, ‘He’s going to kill me but I can’t let you leave like this.’ He hugs me tightly and kisses my cheek. He continues, ‘Bye, Rebecca.’ I close my eyes and trying to recover wiping my tears away as I nod at him.  
I go to Ed’s room and he is waiting for me. He smiles, ‘Did you have a good night?’ I shake my head while looking at the floor and he wraps his arms around my shoulders. He pulls me into the room and the tears fall, again. Ed holds me tight as I drop losing control. He picks me up and takes me to the chair in the room. He holds me like a baby and strokes my hair. I, finally, recover and we walk in silence toward the door. I grab my bag but he pulls it out of my hand and wraps his arm around my waist guiding me to the elevator.  
We leave the hotel at 3:45 and get to the airport by four. When we get to the plane he tucks me in rubbing my back until I fall asleep. I sleep almost the whole trip. When I wake up he is sitting across from me writing. He notices that I am awake and smiles. Ed says, ‘Hey, Sleepy Head. Are you hungry… thirsty?’ I nod and sit up.  
The flight attendant brings over muffins, fruit, juice, and water. I whisper, ‘Thank you.’ I take some fruit and water.  
Ed puts his notebook away and asks, ‘Rebecca, how are you feeling? Do you need something?’  
I say quietly, ‘I got it.’ I try to stand and get dizzy. He helps me back into the seat and grabs my bag. He pulls out my purse and hands it to me. I grab out an Emergent-C pack and three ibuprofen tablets. I mix the pack in my water and pop the tablets into my mouth chugging the bottle. He zips up my purse and puts it into my bag. He stores it back and I mutter, ‘Thanks, Ed.’  
Ed replies, ‘Baby, I just want to know that you are ok.’ I look out the window and my eyes start to water. I cover my face with my hands and bring my legs to my chest turning away. Ed says sincerely, ‘Obviously, you are not. What can I do?’  
I whisper, ‘Nothing.’ I slowly get up and go to the bathroom before we descend into LA. I sit on the toilet and whisper to myself, ‘Everything is going to be ok. You need to pull yourself together and go to work and push on.’ I wash my face and run my fingers through my hair. I come out and he is writing, again. I pull out my work book and get at it. When we land at around seven in the morning, I stuff it into my bag. Ed holds my hand after I get off the steps of the airplane. I whisper to him, ‘Can you drop me off at the office?’  
Ed nods, ‘So, you can pick up things?’  
I respond, ‘No, I am going to get some work done before the party tonight starts.’  
He asks concerned, ‘Rebecca, what about?’  
I state confidently, ‘I need to Ed. Please don’t argue.’  
He replies, ‘Ok. Can we have lunch tomorrow?’  
I say firmly, ‘No, I have several meetings scheduled for tomorrow along with two parties.’  
He inquiries, ‘Can you fit me in sometime this week?’  
I react saying, ‘Ed, I will be fine and you have your tour. I need space and time.’  
Ed states, ‘Please call me if you need anything.’  
I bite my lip and say, ‘Of course, Ed. Who else would I call?’ I close my eyes and rest while we head toward my office.


	5. Thursday February 26 London to Japan

**Harry**  
I wake up and see Louis. I turn my head to find her but she is not there. Louis says in a whisper, ‘No need to look she is gone.’  
I gasp, ‘Gone where?’  
Louis answers, ‘LA. She is in the air already.’  
I push my face into the pillow and yell, ‘Damn it.’ I pull the pillow into my face and start to cry.  
Louis leans in and states concerned, ‘Harry, stop. You’re going to suffocate.’ He rubs my hand. He continues, ‘She didn’t want to have to do it, again.’  
I crack and respond, ‘You talked with her before she left and you didn’t wake me?’  
Louis explains, ‘I tried to stop her but she was crying and…’  
I mutter, ‘Jesus.’ I get up going to the bathroom and sit under the shower for a while. I get dressed and grab my bag. Louis leaves the room with me. He goes to his room and I say, ‘I’ll wait downstairs.’  
I walk slowly with my head down the whole way to the elevator. I sit on the couch off the lobby waiting for the others. I pull my legs into my chest pushing my face into them. I feel a hand in my hair. I shake it away and see Niall.  
He says, ‘Harry?’  
I state, ‘Don’t.’ I look out the window and see the van is ready. I pick up my bag and cross my arms gripping them tightly and walking out to the car.

**Liam**  
I get out of the elevator with my bag and see Niall walk into a side room. I walk over and see that Harry is on the couch sitting in the fetal position. _Shit, it’s worse._ As I get closer Harry gets up and walks outside.  
Niall sees me and gets up. He says concerned, ‘We need to do something, Liam?’  
I shake my head muttering, ‘It’s worse.’ Zayn and Louis come out of the elevator. We walk over to them. I ask, ‘What the hell happened between… When we got back last night?’  
Louis says, ‘Rebecca left earlier than expected.’ He puts his head down and continues, ‘It wouldn’t have matter when it would still have the same outcome.’ Zayn looks worried.  
I mutter, ‘Harry is even worse than the last time. We need to do something.’  
Zayn replies, ‘What can we do? Nothing we did last time helped.’  
Niall suggests, ‘He needs to cut the cord.’  
Louis says quickly, ‘He won’t do that. I suggested it to him last time and he didn’t talk to me for four days.’  
I suggest, ‘Louis take one for the team and bang him.’  
Louis crosses his arms and whispers, ‘I wish that would help. We have not had… since last time.’  
I drop my mouth and respond, ‘Still? Why didn’t you tell me?’  
He mutters, ‘Because he invited her here and it got better.’  
I reply, ‘Couldn’t he ask?’  
Louis interrupts me and shaking his head, ‘Rebecca would never do that. She has rules and already has broken some being with Harry. She won’t leave her job for anybody.’  
Niall adds, ‘They need to be together.’  
Louis shakes his head yes and states, ‘Especially after seeing her this morning.’  
Zayn says, ‘You saw her before she left.’  
Louis continues, ‘Last one. She snuck out and didn’t say goodbye.’  
I reply, ‘That’s stupid. What a…’  
Louis interjects, ‘Don’t. She is not. She left in tears. She thought it would be easier.’  
I mutter, ‘For her.’  
Louis adds, ‘And for him, too. He’s very clingy. Last time, it was horrible for him. Now, it just hurts more for both sides. Last time, Ed had to carry her home because she got smashed on the plane. He said he had never seen her that drunk before. That’s partly why Harry acted so hurt last time and distant.’  
Niall asks, ‘How do you know that?’  
Louis continues, ‘They came to say goodbye and she wouldn’t let him come to the airport. So, I was in the bed as they said goodbye at the door. Harry stayed with me until we had to go. He was very upset. (I smirk remembering our talk.) He stayed with me that night. The next morning he ran to check his phone to see if she had called because she should have by then. He called and Ed answered. He was so angry and upset. Ed stayed with her until she was better.’  
Zayn responds, ‘God, that’s a lot of shit. He’s…’ He looks at Louis and stops.  
Louis says, ‘I know he loves her.’  
After some silence I clarify, ‘Breaking up is out of the question then. Mini breaks are impossible with our schedule, right now. We need to have her with us. But how?’  
Louis states, ‘It has to be good enough to leave her life.’  
I suggest, ‘Well, we got to go so let’s think on it.’ We get in the van and Harry is staring off in his own world. As we get out at the airport, I think about being homesick for family but this is not that. It’s misery. How can two people love each other so much in less than a month?  
When we get on the plane Louis makes himself a hangover cocktail. I realize that she has a unique job that could be an asset. Why not hire her to be our party planner? I see that Harry is occupied with his music and trying to sleep. I text the others and ask them what they think? No one responds. I look up and they are coming over.  
Zayn asks, ‘How would that work?’  
I explain, ‘Parties in every city. Good way to contain us by management standard. Plus, could add a level of VIP fan. They could come. She is the best party planner, right?’  
Louis shakes his head, ‘This sounds good but it’s all about the details. She won’t do it unless it is better than what she has money wise.’  
I reply, ‘Let me look into this and talk with Harry, tomorrow.’  
Niall asks, ‘What? Why so soon?’  
I respond, ‘The sooner the better, right? I will take the lead and you guys act surprised.’

**Airplane to Tokyo: Harry**  
About two hours into the flight I get up and go to the bathroom. As I am washing my hands and face there is a knock at the door. I unlock it and continue to wash my face. Louis slips in and I smirk at him because his hair is a mess. Louis says, ‘What?’ I pat his head and he looks in the mirror. ‘Hey, I like it especially if it puts a smile on your face like that.’  
I dry my face and he smacks my ass. He feels a lump and I instantly turn away. He tries to get it but I sit on the sink so he can’t get it. We are laughing hysterically and then he kisses me. He pulls me off the sink and hugs me. Louis pulls on my shirt and I raise my arms. He pulls at my pants and I swallow hard pulling away.  
I turn back leaning into the sink taking a deep breath, ‘Not now, Louis.’  
He hugs me from behind, ‘Can we just cuddle?’ I smile and turn back around. I kiss him and nod. I wash my face again and pull my shirt back on. I go back to my seat and Louis follows. I lay down he puts his head on my chest and we fall asleep.  
The next thing I know I’m being tapped awake. I open my eyes and I am wrapped around Louis, who is still sleeping. I look up and see Niall. He looks really tired, ‘What Niall?’  
He whispers, ‘I just woke up and noticed you were… not sleeping well.’  
I respond confused, ‘Huh?’  
He wipes my cheek and I realize I had been crying. He asks, ‘Do you need to talk?’  
I bite my lip and shake my head, ‘Sorry, I woke you.’  
He says quickly, ‘Harry, I am more worried about you than some sleep.’  
I look down and mutter, ‘Don’t be.’  
He says sincerely, ‘Harry, you’re crying in your sleep. There is something wrong with that.’  
I say as I pull my legs into myself, ‘I just miss her and worry that something is going to happen.’  
He says looking at Louis, ‘Harry come over here.’ I shake my head no but he puts his hands up pleading. I climb over Louis taking my blanket. We sit on the floor of the plane. Niall leans into me and pulls the blanket over him, too. Niall states, ‘Harry, there are a lot of things you can’t control. It’s normal to feel that way.’  
I reply, ‘I know but if I was there it wouldn’t affect me as much.’  
He asks, ‘What kind of things are you worried about?’ I glare at him. ‘Harry, I am trying to be your subconscious.’  
I say quickly in a snooty voice, ‘Oh, are you a doctor now, Niall?’  
Niall states, ‘Fine tell me about her.’  
I reply, ‘Niall.’  
He shrugs, ‘Harry just like your favorite things or just her quirks.’  
I sigh, ‘Well, she is gorgeous but hates to be called it in any form. She has rules about relationships and trust. I understand why she does and she has good reason to. Yesterday, I talked to my mum about her (He smiles.) and she said that I should take a chance. If she runs stop her and be there for her letting her know that I am not… afraid. I guess. So, when I introduced her yesterday, I was labeling our relationship and stating my feelings for her. Niall, you should have saw her face. I have seen her panic but this was different. She was literally looking to try to escape.’  
Niall responds, ‘Really but something must have happen to compose her?’  
I reply, ‘Yeah. In brief moments I told her to calm down, what am I supposed to call her? We are definitely not just friends. (I pull my fingers through my hair.) Labels bother her. The words I wanted to use or would be more down her alley would not be understood or taken in the wrong way.’  
Niall asks, ‘Why does she not like labels?’  
I explain, ‘Well for one do you want to be called a boy for your entire life? But mostly because it is about having a connection with someone, not a friendship. Having a connection is the bigger issue. That comes to rules on trust. She doesn’t trust anyone because of things (I swallow hard grasping my hands tightly.) that have happened in previous relationships that hurt her. (I bite my lip.) She is so fragile in moments like me calling her beautiful or girlfriend. I worry that she might break while I am not there and something will happen that I have no control over.’  
I get up and walk quickly to the bathroom. I sit on the floor breathing deeply trying to calm down and think about what the horrible things that could happen to her. Niall knocks on the door, ‘Harry?’ I close my eyes and count back from ten. ‘Harry?’  
I finally say, ‘Seriously, Niall. Space, please.’ I put my head into my knees and wrap my arms around my legs. I think about her, the spa, and our happy ending or at least at the spa. I pull out my phone and look at some of my pictures with her. I get up and wash my face with cold water. I run my fingers through my hair as I open the door and walk to the front of the plane with my head down. I ask for a bottle of tequila. I take it and pick up my blanket on the way back to my seat.  
I look at my pictures while I listen to my music and chug large quantities of the tequila. I feel a bit better once I drink half the bottle. I decide to text her, ‘Hey, RB. What interesting nickname? I hope you’re having a great ride. I miss you and wish you were here. Thank you for coming. I really enjoyed you. Xoxxoxx.’ I, finally, fall asleep and don’t wake until we land.  
The next thing I remember is waking up face down on the seat. Louis is rubbing my back. I groan, ‘What?’  
He replies, ‘Come on, Harry. We got to go.’ I get up slowly but fall back down on the seat. I slide down to the floor and start to laugh hysterically. I grab the seat and pull myself up with my blanket. I grab my bag and fall backwards as I giggle. Liam and Louis help me up.  
Liam asks, ‘How much did you drink?’  
I reply, ‘I’m fine. I can walk.’ They let go and I see Zayn picking up the tequila bottle. I reach for it, ‘I should finish it. I don’t want to waste it.’ Liam pulls me back and I say, ‘Hey, what’s up with that man? You of all people.’ I swing my bag over my shoulder wobbling a bit. Louis tries to stabilize me but I wave him off and walk away to the exit. I reach the stairs and take a deep breath deciding that I need to sit.  
Niall comes up behind me and I jump. Niall mutters, ‘Harry?’  
I mutter, ‘Sorry… I needed to see the floor a minute. I’m fine.’ I pull myself up while he grabs a hold of my belt loop in the back as I walk down slowly. When I get to the bottom, I yell, ‘Let’s race, Niall.’ I run all out and trip over my shoe that came off. I laugh so loud that no sound comes out. Zayn comes over and helps me up. I ask, ‘Hey, buddy. Can I get that tequila?’  
He shakes his head stating, ‘Harry, you have had enough.’  
I reply, ‘Nope, not yet.’ I crawl into the van and onto the back seat. Louis sits next to me and I kiss his cheek as I wrap my arms around him. I rest my head on his shoulder and dose off on him.  
I wake to Liam tucking me into bed. I pull the sheet off and get up. I respond, ‘What are you doing? We are performing tonight.’  
He states shaking his head, ‘We are. You are not.’  
I scoff and state, ‘Yes I am and I will be fine.’ I open my suitcase and grab out the cocktail.  
He replies, ‘Harry that isn’t going to help. You are drunk.’  
I glare at him saying, ‘No, I am hungover there is a difference.’ I walk to the bathroom and mix it up. I chug it and mix up another glass filling it. I chug it, too. I brush my teeth with my finger and wash my face. I run my fingers through my hair and adjust my clothes. I go back to my suitcase and throw a few extra cocktails into my pocket for later. I grab my bag walking out of the door leaving Liam in the room.  
I get downstairs and Zayn drops his mouth. Louis turns and says, ‘Harry, what are you doing? Go back upstairs and go to sleep.’  
I respond, ‘No, I am fine.’  
Liam comes up behind me and states angrily, ‘Last week, you didn’t get out of the show and now that you have an out. You don’t want it?’  
I reply not looking at him, ‘It will be boring and I will probably finish another bottle. Is that what you want? Cause the new bottle sounds like a good option.’  
Zayn mutters, ‘Jesus Harry. Shut up and let’s go.’  
I get into the van and check my phone. Rebecca did not text back. I check my text and realize how awful it is. I dial her number and Louis taps my shoulder asking, ‘Are you sure you want to call her, now?’  
I nod and she answer in a whisper, ‘Hello?’  
I rub my head trying to concentrate, ‘Rebecca?’  
She mutters, ‘Yes.’  
I state, ‘I was um… checking in?’ I close my eyes and feel very awkward.  
She explains, ‘I landed just a bit ago but I am heading to a last prep meeting, right now. I am going to have to call you back.’  
I whisper, ‘I just wanted...’  
She replies, ‘I know. I am…’  
I respond, ‘I know now. I am going to my performance, now.’  
She says, ‘Good luck.’  
I immediately say, ‘Thanks. In three hours would it be ok to call you back?’  
Rebecca quickly states, ‘No, text me. I have a party.’  
I ask concerned, ‘Rebecca, when are you going to sleep?’  
She replies exasperated, ‘Harry. I got to go.’  
I say, ‘Have a good day, then.’  
She responds ‘Night.’ and the phone clicks.  
We get to the stadium and they rush me into the shower. When I get out I stash her underwear into my pocket and I ask for a glass of water. I make another cocktail and chug it. They fix me up and push me up the stairs to the stage.  
Louis looks at me saying, ‘Are you sure, you are ok?’ I nod at him and we walk out. Before the first break, I look at Niall and grab my pants shaking the sign to him telling him I need to wee.  
I head off stage and I hear Niall say, ‘Stall Harry is in the bathroom.’  
Zayn comments, ‘I wonder how long that is going to take?’  
I get back and I gesture to Louis that I will take his spot talking since I just took a break. He nods.  
Zayn, Liam, and I get to the twitter section of the breaks. Someone asks about the first song that comes to my head and sing it. I move toward Dan and whisper _Iris_ by The Goo Goo Dolls. He looks at me squinting. He tells the others. I sing it. I get to ‘understand’ and close my eyes opening them on ‘broken’ as tears start to fall. I continue to sing but the tears don’t stop. I walk off the stage after singing two minutes of the song. I go to the bathroom immediately and wash my face. I hold my face for a minute and take a deep breath. I walk out of the bathroom noticing Zayn leaning against the wall. I run my hands through my hair and look down as I walk back to the stage to finish.

**Arrival Tokyo: Liam**  
I unbuckle my seatbelt and stand, as soon as, we land. I am eager to start the evening. I pull my bag out and glance around. Zayn is stretching and yawning. Niall is trying to get his bag out unsuccessfully. I walk over and grab it easily for him. As I turn around, I see Louis leaning over Harry. He is trying to get up but fails, falling to the floor. I cover my face saying, ‘Shit.’ Niall frowns as I see Harry grab for his bag and fall over backwards laughing uncontrollably. I move forward helping him up and ask, ‘How much did you drink?’  
He mumbles, ‘Fine. I can walk.’ Zayn walks over to the seat and pulls out almost empty tequila bottle. I shake my head and look at Louis he shrugs looking concerned. Harry moves toward Zayn mumbling, ‘I should finish it and not waste.’ I pull him back as he yells at me, ‘Hey, what’s up with that?’ and slurs something else. He shakes me off and swings his bag almost hitting Louis. He wobbles toward the exit as Louis grabs him so he doesn’t fall over again. Harry waves his arm away. I cringe thinking about him falling down the steps. As he gets to them he sits down. Niall goes to him and I hear Harry say, ‘I needed to see the floor.’  
I roll my eyes and look at Louis, who has his arms crossed around his chest. I put my arm around him asking him, ‘What happened?’  
He shrugs, ‘I have no idea. The last time I saw him awake was a couple of hours into the flight when we fell asleep.’  
I see Harry get up and Niall helps him taking a firm grip on his pants and shirt. Louis and I move toward the exit and we hear Harry yell, ‘Let’s race.’  
Zayn runs up behind us as we see Harry trip over his foot and fall. Niall is still at the bottom of the steps. Harry is holding his belly and looks like he is gasping for air but let’s out a couple of squeaks showing us that he is laughing.  
Zayn walks quickly down the steps and we follow. He goes to help Harry up. As we get near Harry, we hear him ask Zayn for the bottle but Zayn says, ‘Harry, you have had enough.’  
Harry replies, ‘Not yet’ as he crawls into the van’s back seat. Louis gets into sit next to him.  
Niall says, ‘What are we going to do? Harry has never missed a performance.’  
I reply, ‘Well, we’ve done it without Zayn. Plus, Louis knows his parts.’ I smirk as we get into the van. I glance back and see Harry wrapped around Louis sleeping. We get to the hotel forty minutes later and Harry is still sleeping. I pick him up and go in the back entrance taking him to the elevator up to his room. As I put Harry to bed, he springs up asking what I am doing. He insists that he is fine as he walks to the bathroom saying that he is hungover. He makes the special cocktail and I tell him that is not going to help. He continues making another and cleans himself up. Harry walk quickly to the door. This is just so absurd how can we do this tour with him acting like this.  
I quickly move out of the room and take the stairs down to the lobby. As I get to the boys in the lobby, I tell Harry that last week he didn’t want to work and now he’s eager to do so. He says some shit about being bored and will drink more. I roll my eyes and Zayn replies, ‘Jesus Harry, shut up and let’s go.’  
On the way to the stadium, Harry messes with his phone and puts it to his ear. Louis leans in whispering something and Harry continues. He talks to Rebecca for a minute and he sounds like a blubbering idiot. We get there and I get prepped. Before we head out to the stage, Harry drinks another special mixture.  
During the show before the first set is done, he runs off the stage. Zayn says, ‘I wonder how long that is going to take?’  
I quickly blurt out regretting it, ‘Maybe he shouldn’t have drank so much last… night.’ The crowd goes wild. ‘We’ll now is as good time as any. Thanks again for helping us win the Brit Award for best video.’  
Later in our performance, Harry is asked through twitter to sing the first song that comes to his head and he sings some sappy song starting, ‘And I’d give up forever to see you.’ _Shit not, now._ I look at Louis, who is looking down grabbing a water. I drop my jaw when I see Harry start crying. I step forward but he finishes singing and walks off stage. I look at Zayn and he goes off stage to follow him.  
I apologize, ‘Sorry about that. I guess that pushed a button.’  
Niall adds, ‘More like flooded the dam.’ Louis glares at him.  
I move on, ‘So, please can we get another twitter question?’ Harry comes back after two more questions with his head down. He grabs a water and sits down stage. Niall follows close behind with his guitar banging into him as Louis sits a bit away from them. Harry smirks. Niall sits next to Harry separating him and Louis.

**After Tokyo Show: Louis**  
As we get in the van, I sit next to Harry and hold his hand. He squeezes it and smiles at me. They drop us in the back and I lead Harry to the elevator. I wave at the boys to not come. As we head to his room, I say, ‘That was a beautiful song.’  
He says quietly, ‘I really wasn’t thinking. It was embarrassing.’  
I rebut, ‘Well, the fans loved it. (I open his hotel room door.) It’s a perfect song to describe the situation.’  
Harry whispers while we walk into his room, ‘God, I miss her.’  
I pull him into a hug as I take off his shirt. He pulls out his phone and messages her, I think. I pull him toward the bed grabbing his belt and pulling it off. He grabs my hand and shakes his head. I smile and explain, ‘I’m only getting you ready to sleep, Harry.’  
He says while kissing my cheek, ‘I can do that myself but thank you.’  
Harry pulls off his pants and crawls between the sheets with his phone. It buzzes as I get undressed. I pull the sheets back and plug in my phone. He scoffs as I get into bed next to him. I respond, ‘What?’  
Harry mutter, ‘She’s just such a workaholic.’  
I say raising my eyebrows, ‘You are, too.’  
He explains, ‘She got off the plane and went right to work. Then, she went from the office meetings straight to one of her parties. I just wish I could talk to her.’  
I state, ‘Later, Harry.’ I kiss his forehead and move it to my chest.  
Harry hugs me tightly and whispers, ‘I love you, Louis.’  
I respond sarcastically, ‘I know I am a catch.’ He looks me in the eyes and smiles as he leans into kiss my forehead. He looks at me a minute and then lays back. I pull him back so he is leaning on my chest. I stroke his hair as he falls asleep.  
A few hours later, he twitches and tosses violently. I wake him, ‘Harold?’  
He opens his eyes and takes a deep breath. ‘Huh?’  
I state concerned, ‘You were thrashing.’  
He mumbles, ‘Oh, sorry.’  
I reply, ‘No, I just… was worried it was… never mind.’  
He looks away and apologizes, ‘I am sorry, Louis. I am being a pain.’  
I respond, ‘Harry, don’t apologize. You have every right to be acting like this. She is important and everybody does it at some point. I didn’t expect you to get drunk before a performance. Mr. Perfect.’  
He says loudly, ‘I am not perfect.’  
I state firmly, ‘Yes, you are. The fans think so, Niall does, and I do, too.’  
He kisses me and asks, ‘What did you think of last night?’  
I smirk, ‘She is very kinky.’  
Harry laughs, ‘I know it is exhilarating and pure fun.’  
I say rubbing my lips, ‘You could say that?’  
He asks, ‘Did you mind?’  
I say quickly, ‘Hell, no. It was entertaining and so… Hot.’  
He whispers, ‘I know she is.’  
I respond, ‘She is beautiful. Harry? (I turn and look at him.) What about the scars? (He rolls onto his back putting his hand in his hair pulling. I roll onto him to look into his eyes.) Harry, I saw them when I took the jacket off but those were light. Then, last night she wasn’t letting me near her back unless it was covered or dark. I saw the lower ones they were darker and wider. (He closes his eyes.) Please, Harry?’  
He bites his lip, ‘She has been abused, that’s why relationships are so hard for her. Somebody (He grips the sheets tightly.) hurt her more than skin deep.’  
He closes his eyes and I pull his face so we are looking at each other. I reply, ‘That is horrible but she is a strong person and can definitely handle herself.’  
He slides out from under me and off the bed. Harry states irritably, ‘She shouldn’t have to be all the time.’ He pulls out his workout clothes and shoes.  
I get up and hug him tightly kissing him on the lips. I say, ‘I like that you are going to exercise rather than drinking, maybe we could try sex next time. (I raise my eyebrows and smile. He smiles and lets it fall away.) Thank you for telling me.’ I kiss his nose and continue, ‘I will come get you so you can shower before we go to the stadium.’ He nods and grabs his phone walking out of the room. I hop back in bed and fall asleep hoping he will come back soon.  
I wake up at three and he wasn’t back yet so I pulled on some of his sweat pants and go to the gym. As I get in, he is sitting on the floor with a towel on his head. I sit opposite him and pull the towel off. His hair is dripping with sweat and breathing really hard. Harry looks up and I pull his ear buds out. I state, ‘Harry, let’s go to bed.’ I get up as he nods and I pull him up. I wrap my arm around his waist. He runs his hand through his hair, still breathing heavily. I take him through to the service elevator and back to his room. I pull off his clothes and put him in bed. I grab him a water and he chugs it.  
I tuck him in and walk toward the door. Harry says gasping, ‘Louis, are you kidding me?’  
I reply casually, ‘What?’  
He continues, ‘Seriously, get back here. You know I don’t like to sleep alone.’ I walk slowly back with a smile on my face.  
I mutter, ‘Just checking.’ He pulls me into a kiss and I wipe his face looking into his eyes.  
He gasps, ‘Tease.’  
I tap his ass and he stops kissing me saying, ‘Stop.’ We hug and fall asleep in each other’s arms.  
I wake up the next morning to a knock at the door. I open my eyes and Harry looks like an angel. I pull his arm away and get out of bed gently. Liam is at the door saying, ‘Hey.’  
I whisper, ‘Shh… (I walk out the door.) Not so loud. Harry’s finally sleeping.’  
He responds, ‘Oh, sorry. I was coming to check in on him. Hoping he wasn’t drunk or hungover again. If so fix it early.’  
I nod, ‘Thanks.’  
He asks, ‘Have you two been in there since?’  
I shake my head no and reply, ‘We were in the room for a bit before he went to exercise.’  
He responds, ‘How long did he do that for?’  
I raise my eyebrows, ‘Until three.’  
He says concerned, ‘Damn.’  
I say crossing my arms, ‘You’re telling me. I have never seen him this sweaty. His hair was soaked.’  
He adds, ‘We need to get her here soon. I put in some phone calls and they should be getting back to me in a few hours with more details. When I get them back we should tell him.’  
I nod and whisper, ‘This is dreadful.’  
Liam says, ‘Two hours downstairs. If he was that sweaty make sure he takes a shower.’ and I nod.  
I smile as he walks down the hall. I go back into the room and pull out some of his clothes for us. I brush my teeth with his toothbrush and go back to bed before I get in the shower. I kiss him and rub his shoulder. I get back up but he grabs me pulling me into a hug. I say, ‘Harry, go back to sleep.’  
Harry replies, ‘No. What are you doing?’  
I state, ‘Going to shower.’  
He mumbles, ‘When do you shower early?’  
I respond, ‘When I want you to get more sleep and not have you worry about being late, Harold.’  
He sits up and responds, ‘Ok, let’s go.’  
I say surprised, ‘Really?’  
He states, ‘Don’t get too excited.’  
I smile, ‘Just sharing the shower is ok for now.’  
We shower and make out under the hot water. He pulls away when I feel him get happy. I pull him back looking him in the eyes and hugging him tightly. He kisses my shoulder and holds me.  
Harry says loudly, ‘Louis, we need to go.’  
I respond, ‘Just another minute, Hazza.’  
We get out and get ready. Harry states, ‘Louis, as much as, I enjoy you wearing my clothes. Management is not going to like it. Just bring your stuff over.’  
I mutter, ‘I will have the desk do it later.’  
We head down the elevator and stand close with our hands in our pockets. Liam is on the phone when we get to the lobby. Zayn and Liam are outside smoking while Niall is pacing in the lobby. He says, ‘There you guys are?’  
Harry checks his watch and mutters, ‘We are early, Niall. Calm down.’  
Niall continues, ‘Sorry. I was just worried.’  
I ask, ‘Haven’t you talked with Liam, yet?’  
Niall replies, ‘No, he’s been on the phone for at least fifteen minutes.’  
Harry looks at me and asks, ‘You talked with Liam already?’  
I state, ‘He stopped by earlier.’  
Harry mutters, ‘Oh, that’s why you were up.’  
Niall asks, ‘Are you guys ready?’  
I glance at Harry and say, ‘More than ready.’ We get in the car and I grab Harry’s hand. With his other hand he pulls out his phone and I see him text, ‘Hey Rebecca, Can you call me sometime, soon? I need to hear your voice. Sorry, if you are in a meeting.’  
Rebecca messages back a smiley face and ‘When’s your lunch?’  
He replies, ‘Three or four hours from now.’  
She responds, ‘I’ll pen you in.’  
He quickly text back, ‘Miss you, xoxo.’  
Liam is still on the phone and not saying much. Finally, he gets off and starts using his phone.  
Harry comments, ‘You’re busy, Liam.’  
He replies, ‘Just making plans’ as I smile thinking and hoping it will work.  
Harry asks, ‘Plans for what?’  
Liam says, ‘The future. What else?’  
We get to the stadium and start practice. I look at Liam and hold up my hands like what’s up. He whispers, ‘Just formulating’ and points to his head.  
I smile, ‘I hope it’s good enough.’ He nods.  
We have a break and I mix up my tea while Harry grabs a water. I am sitting on the couch with my arm around Harry with my other arm on my knee with tea in hand. Liam positions himself in front of us and asks, ‘So Zayn, Niall can you join us over here?’ He points to the security to leave.  
Harry tenses up immediately. I rub his shoulder and he looks at me as I take a drink of my tea. I smile as Liam continues, ‘Ok, Harry.’  
Harry states crossing his arms, ‘Jesus Liam can’t you just leave me alone.’  
Liam responds, ‘Not going to happen. So, shut up and listen. (Harry rolls his eyes.) This is an idea that I came up with to…’ He stops and whispers, ‘I am not going to do that.’ Liam continues in a normal tone, ‘So, we need to reinvent our show bringing in some more (Liam snaps his fingers.) fun to it. I have a solution. We need to have some parties.’  
Harry says exasperated, ‘Excuse me? Parties that your solution.’  
Liam puts his hand up, ‘Listen, Harry. I think we need to hire someone to throw a good party. Do you know anyone?’ Liam raises his eyebrows. Harry freezes.  
Niall laughs out, ‘Of course, he does.’  
Liam continues, ‘Harry, are you listening?’  
Harry puts his head down saying in a low voice, ‘Stop. It is not going to happen that… that would be too far for her.’  
Zayn asks, ‘Are you sure about that? Just listen… really listen.’  
I lift his chin and Harry states firmly, ‘What is the use? She won’t.’  
I, finally, open my mouth, ‘Harry, seriously. Please listen to Liam’s idea.’  
He nods but puts his head back down. Liam continues talking about how we would offer her an open contract similar to what she has but with a raise. It would include travel, budget, housing, food, freedom to make all the plans, and it would be a new set of skills to add to her resume. She would be exclusively 1D’s party planner. This would be good PR for the tour and add extra level of VIP for fans.  
Harry says solemnly, ‘Thank you for trying but management wouldn’t go for it and she won’t.’  
Liam says quickly, ‘Well, actually, I just got off the phone and ran it by my lawyers as well as someone in management. They said they would entertain the idea and want me to pitch it to them tomorrow.’  
I react, ‘You already told them.’  
Liam continues, ‘It was basic and not naming her. Harry, we need to try because you are miserable. You, also, did not see what we saw in Australia and in London. There is something big between you, two. You are smitten but you don’t know the power you have on her, too.’  
I see him smile and reach for his hand squeezing it, ‘Please, Harold. We are all behind this and fully support it. What is the worst that could happen?’  
Niall pipes in, ‘It continues to hurt’ as he covers Harry’s other hand.  
Zayn says ‘Think about the possibility and… The fun, Harry.’ as he puts his hand on Harry’s shoulder.  
Liam bends his knees and puts his hand on Harry’s knee, ‘She makes you want to be better or make her feel better.’  
Harry pulls out and covers his face exclaims, ‘You guys are my best friends.’ He removes his hands and he is smiling with tears in his eyes. I lean in and kiss his wet cheek. He reaches out to hug us. Zayn slides down the back of the couch and piggy piles onto Harry. Liam pulls Harry to the floor we dive on. We are all laughing. This is the first time in a long time that we have all had this much fun. Management comes in and says we need to practice. We get up and I look at Harry, who is still smiling.

**Lunch: Harry**  
At noon we finish and I walk quickly to the dressing room bathroom. I call her and she answers quickly. ‘Hey, Rebecca. How are you doing?’  
She asks, ‘Fine and you?’  
I exclaim with a big smile still on my face, ‘Way better, now. What are you doing?’  
She states, ‘In a taxi on my way to a party.’  
I ask, ‘Did you take a nap?’  
She remarks, ‘Really, do you think I am the napping type?’  
I reply, ‘No. How was your flight?’  
Rebecca states sarcastically, ‘Well, I remember more of it.’ I smirk thankful she didn’t get drunk, again. She asks, ‘How about yours?’  
I frown and mutter, ‘I don’t want to talk about it.’  
She continues, ‘So, what are you doing today?’  
I explain, ‘We are adding a new song to the mix and are practicing our performance. How about you?’  
She responds, ‘I have a party shortly.’  
I continue asking, ‘What about the rest of the weekend?’  
Rebecca reveals, ‘Parties all weekend and catch up for the last couple of days.’  
I say somewhat exasperated, ‘Are you going to relax at all?’  
She responds as a matter of fact, ‘Not until I am caught up.’  
I ask, ‘When are you planning on getting in after the party, tonight?’  
She states vaguely, ‘Don’t know this is a larger party with more than one client.’  
I request, ‘Can you call when you get home?’  
Rebecca states cautiously, ‘I will try but I am not going to promise.’  
I mutter, ‘Text?’  
She concedes, ‘Ok but Harry I got to go my taxi just got to the party.’  
I reply quickly, ‘Bye, Rebecca.’  
She says, ‘Yep, text you later.’  
The next day we go into meet management. I sit back and listen. Liam puts it in a positive light for the band. At the end, I go to the bathroom to call Rebecca because it is almost eleven in the morning and her party starts soon. She is talking as if she is preoccupied and gives basic answers. This is so hard to talk with her and not see her but she is on the move, which means we can’t use video. We do the usual roundabout way of scheduling our next conversation to get a hold of each other for the next time. This time she says she is busy and will text when she has time. _Why does this have to be so hard?_ I go back to the meeting.

**Meeting: Louis**  
Almost, as soon as, Harry leaves the room, Richard, a senior partner in management, asks, ‘Why are you proposing this?’  
Liam says, ‘It will bring in more money and networking for us.’  
Richard inquires, ‘But why this party planner?’  
Liam explains, ‘She is the best party planner in LA. (He glances at me and I nod.) She is Harry’s girlfriend and he has been struggling. (I nod and so does Niall and Zayn.) Personally, I think that he might leave if she can’t be with him.’ I put my head down.  
Richard asks confused, ‘What do you mean struggling?’  
Liam continues, ‘He has been drinking. Well, getting plastered that he almost missed at least two shows that I know of. He’s coming in late and not putting as much effort into his work.’  
Richard immediately responds, ‘Well, why didn’t you say that earlier? I am going to say this is worthwhile but you have to make it happen before the Africa leg of the tour.’  
I perk up and ask excitedly, ‘Really?’  
Richard continues, ‘Well, definitely, if it keeps the light off you and Harry.’ I roll my eyes. He leaves as Harry comes back in.  
Liam walks over to him, ‘I am sorry but (Liam puts his head down and Harry frowns.) we are going to have another long flight on Monday after the show before we go to Singapore.’  
Harry says confused, ‘What?’  
Niall says quickly and enthusiastically, ‘We are going to LA and offer it to her.’  
Harry freezes and finally says, ‘We are going home on Monday?’  
I nod, ‘But we have only a few hours to offer it to her before we have to get back on the plane for the Singapore show.’  
Harry states happily, ‘On the bright side, I will get to see her.’  
He smiles and we walk back out to the stage to start practice again.


End file.
